Kami on earth
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto hates Konoha and Konoha isn't a big fan of him either. He was considered the demon due to his siblings gaining the Yin and Yang of Kyuubi. His dream is to destroy Konoha but he doesn't have the power...or does he? With the power of Juubi and Kyuubi, he is practically Kami. And Konoha will recieve judgement. Harem. Fem.Juubi & Kyuubi. God-Like/Dark/Smart Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**So I did it! I finally have the courage and knowledge to try and move on with this story. Except for one thing, I'm rewriting the whole chapter. Yup I'm doing it.**

**I found a better way to have this story start off and make more sense than it did previously. I was also inspired by some actual real history, plus I've been reading some more books lately so I think I am a bit ready to start this over again. **

**So we are going to do this differently. The harem stays the same but it will be a bit different on how they enter the harem, Kushina for example. She won't be entering the harem this time around. But Mikoto and female Itachi will.**

**This will also have crossovers, Bleach being the main one, if maybe the only one along with a bit of fairy tail and some Yu-gi-oh here and there.**

**Anyway, here is the harem.**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Female Juubi**

**Female Itachi**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**Yup yup! Six women! SIX! And I'm not going over board. So I decided not to have Maya in the harem this time because I didn't think she would fit, but I had to add Ino because I'm in a Naru/Ino mood for some reason.**

**So yeah, that's the harem. Also, Sasuke will be Naruto's friend in this one. Yup way different but same concept, hope this doesn't change peoples views.**

**Anyway, time for the Re-written chapter! LEGGO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alone, Ignored, Despised, Vulnerable.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…no, just Naruto. Naruto felt all of these feelings and experienced these actions. No friends, glared at everyday, chased almost everyday, and about everything else.

But look on the bright side! At least he could say he had a loving caring family who looked out for him and loved him to the core.

Yeah right.

They were loving and caring alright, but not to him. Naruto was the oldest of three, but only by five minutes. He has a younger brother and sister, they were all triplets.

Mito was his younger sister. She had short red hair with spiked tips and sky blue eyes. She looked exactly like her mother except she had her fathers eyes.

Menma, he was the youngest of the three. He was practically Naruto's identical twin except Naruto's eyes were dark blue and he had 3 whiskers on each cheek. The boy had spiky hair like his father, in the same style too. He also had his fathers blue eyes just like Mito.

It was only Naruto who didn't have his fathers eyes, and instead took after his mother. But just like his nearly identical twin, Naruto looked like his father as well, but refused to have the same hair style as him, instead Naruto had his bangs fall over the green goggles he sported on his head.

Oh, who were his parents by the way?

Well they were no one other than, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Minato was Konohagakure's fourth Hokage while Kushina was Konoha's Kenjutsu master, the Red death.

The two were clan heads of their joint clan, the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan that had a population of 230 people, and was known as the biggest clan in Konoha. The Compound was much bigger and had more space than the Hyuuga clan which contained the main and branch families.

It was thanks to the Uzumaki-Namikaze that Konoha has a fairly large military population, not as large as Kumo which is nothing but military, but impressive nonetheless.

However Naruto didn't think so. The concerns of military meant nothing since Konoha was known for the most missing ninja's. Madara Uchiha and Orochimaru of the sannin were just two from the top of his head.

Naruto vowed to himself one day that he would be stronger than Madara Uchiha and bring Konoha crashing to it's knee's. Maybe even the elemental nations. But that was too big.

However, Naruto wanted to think big and grinned at the idea as he trained in a unpopular training ground by himself.

The boy was currently seven years old, garbed in sweat pants as he kept on kicking the wooden post, waiting for it to snap from the continues kicks. As he kicked the post he was staring into the face of his father and mother, wishing it was their faces he was kicking instead of the post.

Naruto wasn't a fool by any means. He knew why the village favored his siblings over him. It was because he held the soul of Kyuubi while they respectively held the Yin and Yang Chakra.

Mito held the Yin while Menma held the Yang.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha on October tenth 7 years ago, the day the three were born.

The demon fox caused massive destruction within the village, ending lives of both civilian and Shinobi. It wasn't until the Yondaime appeared and split the fox up and sealed it within the three newborns.

The cost of the jutsu was to be his soul, to be taken by the Shinigami. But for some reason, the Shinigami let him go free. This caused Minato's arrogance to increase dramatically.

He told the villagers what happened, from him sealing Kyuubi to the Shinigami letting him go free. The villagers along with Minato, believed he was in the death gods favor.

It made Naruto sick.

The post snapped in half after Naruto's harsh and powerful kick. Once the broken wood fell over Naruto rested his leg, wincing from the pain. After sitting on a rock, Naruto looked towards the sky to see the sun was setting.

It was about time for dinner.

With a grunt Naruto stood up as his leg felt better. Ah, the wondrous perks of being a Jinchuriki.

The blonde calmly yet quickly left the training grounds and walked along side the Naka river where he was going to sit on the dock. However that was going have to wait as he saw someone sitting on the dock.

Narrowing his eyes to get a better look he was able to make out the duck ass hair cut, which made him think of his class mate, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto sighed and continued walking, but as he walked he curiously watched Sasuke. The young Uchiha noticed him from the corner of his eye and turned to him with a curious look as well.

Naruto blushed a bit in embarrassment and turned his head quickly with a grunt, as did Sasuke. But it wasn't long after when Naruto looked back at him with a small smile to see Sasuke had a small smile as well.

The blonde walked all the way into his clan compound with an impassive gaze. Around him were his fellow clans men, minding their own business. And that's how he wanted it.

After a couple of minutes Naruto opened his front door to the house and walked inside and closed it very quietly while locking it. Hoping to sneak to his room unnoticed he tip-toed up the stairs before he heard his mother call him.

"Naruto? Where have you been?" Kushina asked as she walked into the living room to see he was only a third up the stairs. Naruto sighed and turned towards her.

"I was out training." The boy replied. Kushina nodded before she spoke.

"Well get cleaned up dinner's ready." She stated. The blonde grunted as he walked upstairs.

After he cleaned up he locked his door and went to sleep, not wanting to eat with the people he was related to downstairs. About ten minutes later he was woken up from his sleep by the banging on his door.

"Naruto! Open this door!" Minato ordered. Naruto growled before he made the activate hand seal, activating his self made silencing seals. After he couldn't hear the banging anymore he snuggled in his covers and went back to sleep.

Minato who was outside of the room growled in annoyance and left. If the boy didn't want to have ramen, that was his choice, more for him.

* * *

**2:14 a.m**

Naruto eyes snapped open before he leaned up and stretched. With a yawn he got out of his bed and put on some black lounging shorts and a tank top, along with some shinobi sandals.

The blonde then went into his desk drawer and pulled out some sealing scrolls that he bought from the Uzumaki-Namikaze sealing shop. After sealing the needed materials in his scroll he sealed it into his arm for later.

Deactivating his silencing seals, Naruto walked out of his room and silently trotted down the stairs. However he was surprised when he saw the light to the kitchen was on and he heard voices.

After straining his ear, he could make the voices to be his parents. And the current subject they were talking about was him.

"I don't like how he has been ignoring us, all of us." He heard Kushina say.

"I agree. His training is going to have to start soon if he wants to keep up with Mito and Menma. I've been trying to at least speak to him when I show up from work but he is never home. Plus when he is home he's locked up in his room. Do you know where he goes when he's not home?" Minato wondered.

"Not a clue. He says training but I don't believe him. I mean he probably doesn't know the first step to training." Kushina informed earning a slight glare from Naruto.

"Hm, maybe he is with his friends from school. How about we ask him tomorrow morning?" Minato asked. Naruto was sure Kushina gave him a nod.

"Yeah, what are we going to do about his training with Mito and Menma? It's getting close to that time where they are going to have to reveal his strength." Kushina stated.

Minato was silent before he spoke up.

"Naruto has two weeks before the first test comes up. If he doesn't pass that will be his fault for not asking for help. If he doesn't pass the second test the clan will have no choice but to exile him for a certain period." Minato explained.

"I know. I'm tired, we'll talk to Naruto in the morning." Kushina said as they walked out from the kitchen, they were none the wiser to notice Naruto left 5 seconds right after they ended the conversation in silence.

* * *

As the boy walked down the street to leave the compound his thoughts were on the last part of the conversation.

'They were talking about the clan exams. But why should we all be able to take them? You can only take the real test unless you're a genin.' Naruto thought to himself and guessed it was because he and his siblings were the children of the two most powerful ninja in the village and clan heads.

As the blonde made his way past the Naka river, he noticed that a fireball was being released out towards the water. Blinking in confusion, Naruto silently made his way closer only to see it was the same boy he saw earlier, Sasuke.

'Hunh? What is Sasuke doing out here so late? The whole village is sleep! Well except for me…but still!' Naruto thought before he decided to make himself known.

"You know, casting fire jutsu's like that in the middle of the night can alert Anbu." Naruto spoke up alarming Sasuke as he jumped and threw a kunai at him.

Naruto however moved his head towards the right, allowing it to fly by. The blonde and raven haired boy heard the thunk sound the kunai made.

"Pretty cool throw. Been practicing?" Naruto asked. However Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto.

"What do you want Namikaze?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto wanted to glare at Sasuke for the reference but kept calm, as he knew no one besides himself really knew he disliked being called that name.

Uzumaki he could deal with on some level but never would he want to be referred to as a Namikaze.

"Well I was on my way to train, but I saw you out here." Naruto answered coolly. Sasuke raised a eyebrow and noticed Naruto's attire.

"You train?" The Uchiha asked, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Yup, I got to be ready for the real world soon. So Sasuke, what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked away before he took a deep breath.

"I'm starting my training." Sasuke stated. Now it was Naruto's turn to raise a brow.

"Wait, why would you want to train at night when you have a family that can help you?" Naruto asked.

"I can ask the same for you." Sasuke shot back, earning a grunt from Naruto.

"Touché." The blonde muttered earning a victorious smirk from the Uchiha.

"To answer you're question. I'm training now because I want to surprise onee-chan and Tou-san. By training I can gain fathers approval and Onee-chan can be proud of me as well." Sasuke stated.

"And what about Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked, gaining a confused look from Sasuke, not knowing he was familiar with the Uchiha family.

Naruto knew Mikoto and Sasuke's older sister, Izumi on a personal level. After all he was to be married to her when he became chunin after all, however only he, Mikoto, Izumi, and Naruto's parents knew this.

"I'm asking what about her? Why is Izumi-chan and Fugaku so important? Mikoto should count as well don't you think? I mean she is your mother. I would give anything to have the same love and affection Mikoto gives you from my own mother." Naruto scowled slightly.

"What are you talking about? You are the son of the Fourth Hokage and Kenjutsu legend, the Red death! I'm pretty sure they love you very much." Sasuke stated, earning a glare from Naruto.

"Appearances mean nothing. Just because they have those said titles doesn't mean anything. That's all they are, titles. You are able to have a mother who loves you and Izumi equally, unconditionally, is fantastic." Naruto smiled before it turned into a frown.

"I can't remember the last time my mother ever gave me a hug, I can't even remember if she ever did. Everything is about Menma and Mito! 'Ooh Mito-chan did this today! Naruto did you see Menma-kun? Why can't you be more like them?' GRAH!" Naruto roared in anger.

After calming his anger down a bit the blonde took a deep breath and looked at Sasuke.

"Basically what I'm trying to say is, don't forget about Miko-chan. Because she will have you're back the most. Anyway, good luck with your training." Naruto turned and waved.

As he walked away, Sasuke noticed the look of loneliness and unrestrained anger in Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke himself possessed the same eyes. Just like Naruto he was lonely, he didn't have many friends, and if he did they were all fake, only to say they were friends with the Uchiha clan heads kid.

He guessed that's why Naruto always shot down friend requests from their classmates in school. Naruto knew they were just trying to use him to get closer to Menma or Mito, maybe even meet his famed parents.

Sasuke also had the same anger. Maybe not to the full extent like Naruto, but anger nonetheless. Anger, that he was only seen as Izumi's younger brother, not Sasuke Uchiha.

The Uchiha knew he would always be in Izumi's shadow, there was almost nothing he could do to get out, except to shine brighter than her.

'Did you know Sasuke that your sister activated Sharingan at 7 years old and mastered it at nine?' He remembered an elder ask.

'Sasuke! Tell Izumi-chan I said congratulations on becoming Anbu captain at such a young age, say, when are you going to activate your Sharingan?' That was something one of his clansmen asked.

'You see Sasuke? Izumi is the perfect example to follow. Instead of goofing off, you should be just like her!' And that was something his father told him not that long ago.

"Wait!" Sasuke called as Naruto was about to step off the dock. The blonde blinked and turned towards Sasuke who took a deep breath and looked at him with determination.

"Do you mind if I train with you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blinked a couple of times before he nodded with a small smile.

"Sure. Come on, I'll show you my favorite training spot." Naruto grinned as he ran off with a smiling Sasuke behind him.

Not to far away on top of a tree was a shadowy figure. The person smiled as they watched Naruto and Sasuke leave before they disappeared.

* * *

**Later, 7:47 A.M**

After training all night with Sasuke, the two decided to go back to their compounds and get ready for the uselessness that was the academy.

During the night, Naruto had Sasuke work on building his stamina for future references while, he himself practiced the little Kenjutsu Kata's he knew. The blonde knew he would have to find a teacher soon if he wanted to be proficient in the future.

If no one would teach him, then his very last option would have to be his mother which he wouldn't be looking forward too if that ever were to happen.

The blonde simply unlocked the door and walked inside the house and was headed upstairs to his room until he saw the rest of his family sitting down, waiting for him.

Menma and Mito were sitting on the couch, ready for school while Kushina sat not to far away and Minato leaned against the wall close to the kitchen.

His parents were looking very sternly at him as if he did something wrong. The young boy blinked before his eyes darted between both his parents, before speaking.

"What is this? Some kind of intervention?" Naruto snorted in amusement. Minato narrowed his eyes at Naruto as he started asking questions.

"Where have you been?" Minato demanded. Naruto gave him a look, almost as if he wanted to slap him.

"I was out, training." Naruto stated. Menma rolled his eyes while Kushina gave a small grunt.

"You're telling us that you have been gone all night on a school night? Doing your so called 'training'?" Kushina asked. Naruto then pointed an annoyed look at her.

The boy ran a hand through his hair as he took a calming deep breath.

"I don't have time for this." Naruto muttered as he made his way upstairs. But Minato wasn't done with the conversation, but before he could even get a word out he heard a door slam, most likely Naruto's.

"Damn what is with that boy?" Minato grumbled. Kushina sighed as she stood up.

"Mito-chan, Menma-kun, does Naruto have any friends at school? Someone he hangs out with?" Kushina asked. Menma snorted in amusement, muttering something.

Mito gave her brother a pointed look before looking back at her mother and shaking her head.

"None at all Kaa-san. Nii-chan, doesn't even speak the whole time." Mito informed.

"Yeah! He just sits in his seat and glares at the teacher all day. I would personally get bored and fall asleep but he doesn't even do that." Menma added.

"Well do the other kids try to be his friend?" Minato wondered with a curious look. Once again Menma snorted in amusement while Mito gave him the same pointed look.

"All the time, but he just either ignores them, glares at them, or tells them to get the fuck out of his face." Menma stated.

"Menma, language." Kushina scolded. Mito shook her head.

"No Kaa-san, Nii-chan actually says get the fuck out of his face. And that's not even the worst of it. Sometimes when people annoy him to much he beats them to a pulp." Mito explained while Menma laughed.

"Yeah! This one time, Kiba challenged Naruto to a fight, but Naruto said get out of his face and to leave him alone. However Kiba didn't like that and kept bugging him, saying how he was chicken and would never be as good as him." Menma then started laughing harder.

"And then, Naruto got up and demanded Kiba to say that to his face. Kiba sneered at him and said it right before he went flying back, crashing against Iruka-sensei's desk. Then Naruto out of nowhere was right above Kiba, starting to beat the living day lights out of him." Menma laughed.

Minato and Kushina were horrified when they heard this, wondering how come they weren't notified of this.

"Oh and he is also really mean to Hinata and the other girls that are after him. I swear, bro's a chick magnet." Menma smirked while Mito rolled her eyes.

A few seconds after Naruto came down the stairs fully dressed in different attire.

The blonde was wearing a Orange high collared short sleeved shirt, with black sweats and shinobi sandals, a black pair of goggles around his neck.

Naruto grabbed his orange and black backpack of the hook and put his arms through before he walked out the house.

"There he goes again." Menma muttered to himself as he got up from the couch along with Mito. He grabbed his yellow and black bag while Mito grabbed her red and black bag.

"Hold on kids, I'll walk you guys to the academy." Minato offered while Kushina raised a brow. After giving her a message with his eyes she nodded before saying goodbye to her children.

Naruto walked down the street with his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face. Behind him were his siblings and father who was greeting the populace with a warm smile.

The group made it to the academy where the other kids were out socializing with each other. Menma said goodbye to his father before he ran over to greet his friends, which consisted of Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba.

Mito also said goodbye to her father before joining her own friends as well, which were, Sakura, Ino and Hinata, along with some of Naruto's fangirls.

Minato chuckled as he watched the future generation, but his eye caught on to Naruto who walked passed everyone. He knew the boy would go inside to wait for class to start and watched him do so.

With a look in his eye, he turned and left for the office.

* * *

**Later**

The school bell rang, informing the kids school was over. They all burst out from the door running to go home. The last to come out were the Namikaze siblings.

"Man, was it me or was Iruka-sensei more boring then usual?" Menma grumbled. Mito rolled her eyes while Naruto kept silent.

"I wonder what Kaa-san is making for dinner. I hope it's beef." Mito commented. Menma scoffed.

"No way, I bet it's chicken!" Menma commented, drooling at the thought of his favorite dish of chicken. Mito shook her head with a sigh and turned to her older brother.

"What do you think Nii-chan?" She asked, trying to engage him in the conversation. Naruto kept silent before he stopped and looked towards the sky.

"It matters not, as I will not be eating with you." Naruto stated coolly, gaining an annoyed look from Menma and a confused one from Mito.

"What do you mean?" Mito wondered. Naruto turned around and began walking towards his training ground.

Mito frowned at being ignored and the cold shoulder she received from her Aniki. Menma noticed his sisters shift in attitude and tried cheering her up. Key word, tried.

"Ah who cares about him anyway? With him gone we'll be able to have more food anyway! Come on." Menma ordered as he walked home.

Mito stared after Naruto before sighing and following Menma.

* * *

Once Naruto made sure he was alone he dug into his backpack and pulled out his training gear. While he did that his ear twitched, in response he spoke.

"I didn't think you would show up." Naruto commented as he dug through his bag, pulling out what he needed.

"Are you kidding? Just because you're training was intense doesn't mean I'm not going to come anymore. If I keep training like this and more, in the next few years I'll be just as powerful as Onee-chan." Sasuke stated as he revealed himself.

"Well I think it will be possible but you have a lesser chance of that happening." Naruto stated, gaining a confused look from Sasuke.

The blonde noticed his confusion and elaborated.

"What I mean is Sasuke, is that as time passes, people get stronger or weaker depending on who they are. By the time we become genin, I'm almost positive Izumi-chan will be a kage level ninja." Naruto said.

"So I'm guessing is that if you keep up with this training and add more to it, in a few years you will be as strong as Izumi is now currently, maybe a bit higher." Naruto shrugged.

"Oh yeah? And what about you smart guy? How strong do you think you will be?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto finished tying his bandages around his legs and arms.

"Well, skill is great and all but what really counts in battle is experience. We will never be able to win great battles if we have no experience. I plan on earning that by the time I become a genin at 13." Naruto informed.

"How do you mean?" Sasuke asked with furrowed brows. The blonde was silent before he continued, while he started punching the post for a warm up.

"You see, my goal is to become super powerful. Sure I'll have jutsu and skills but I need experience. And at the age I am now, and how guarded Konoha is, I won't be able to have that till I become a genin." Naruto started as Sasuke nodded and started putting on his gear as well.

"In my clan, all children at the age of 10 are to take exam if you will. This exam allows the clan to see where you are currently at in you're skills. If the clan heads and the elders don't like what they see, they will give you a warning." Naruto continued as he gave the post a two hit combo.

"There is a second test which you take right when you are a genin. If you fail that test then you are exiled from the clan for a certain point to build your skills. After that time period is over, there is a test to redeem your self." Naruto stated as he added a kick to his combo.

Sasuke paid close attention as he started his warm up as well, setting up next to Naruto.

"If you pass that test you are welcome back into the clan but are put under intense training to keep you within the clan. However if you fail, you are no longer a clan member and are disgrace to the clan." Naruto informed as he delivered a round kick.

"So you are forced to take this test at 10?" Sasuke asked, earning a shake of the head from Naruto.

"My siblings and I will not, other children, will be. We are forced to take the test much younger since we are children of the clan heads and must be strong and a good example for the clan. We have to take the test in two weeks, the day after our birthday." Naruto informed.

"The final test is when we are ten years old. I plan on failing both of them." Naruto stated, finally breaking the log. Sasuke's eyes bugged out of his head in surprise before looking at Naruto.

"What? Why would you do that? I know for a fact you are much stronger than Mito and Menma, and probably any other kid our age. Why would you want to fail?" Sasuke wondered.

"I would fail because of three reasons. The first reason is, I can't stand that clan what so ever. The second reason is, to gain experience and become stronger outside of these walls. The third reason is, to explore the world and learn new things to add under my belt." Naruto shrugged.

"Wait, how come you are allowed to leave the village?" Sasuke asked while Naruto answered.

"That's because of two reasons. The first one is, I am exiled from the clan for a certain time, making me not a member of the clan. Second reason is, because I am a civilian and not a Konoha ninja. Which means, I'm able to do as I please. Not being attached to a clan or a village has its perks." Naruto smirked.

"Okay, then what about the reediming exam? Don't you have to take that?" Sasuke asked as Naruto started doing his push ups.

"Yes I do. Usually the time a member is exiled is three years, which gives me enough time to do what I need and come back to dominate." Naruto answered with a smirk.

Sasuke was surprised as he went through Naruto's plan. It sounded perfect and well played out. After he was done training on the post he got to his pushups while Naruto was on his 25th.

"So do you know what these exams are?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. There are three parts to this exam. The first is to show you are able to use the clan techniques with ease. The second is an endurance test which is picked randomly every time. The third test is to go up against one of you're siblings but if you don't have any then you are to go up against a genin level kid." Naruto explained.

"The ones that matter the most are the last two. The second test is for future events. If you are ever captured and you are tortured for information, you can endure so you won't give up such value. The third is just to see how strong you are and how well you can handle a battle." The blonde finished.

Sasuke nodded as Naruto continued doing his push ups. Silence ensued around them before Sasuke broke it.

"So what are you going to do for you're training?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto was silent as he was thinking of an answer. After a few minutes he spoke.

"I'm going to find a teacher who won't mind teaching me. It will most likely be Izumi or Mikoto-chan." Naruto stated while Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What? You can't do that! If Kaa-san and Onee-chan find out about my training then it won't be a surprise!" Sasuke warned. Naruto grunted as he continued his warm up.

"That sounds like a personal problem then. It's not me who has a problem with Mikoto and Izumi know of my training, its you Sasuke. I am willing to do almost anything to increase my training, even go to Kushina for help." Naruto stated.

"And what is it that you won't do?" Sasuke asked.

"I refuse to ask that bastard Minato, or any of his lacky's for help. That goes for Kakashi, and everyone else that I know of who has a deep connection with him." Naruto answered.

Sasuke was confused. If Naruto didn't want to learn from anybody who had deep connections with Minato, then why was he willing to learn from the person who had the deepsest connection from?

Naruto sensed Sasuke's confusion and spoke up.

"Kushina is my very last resort. And the only reason I am even considering her is because she has her usefulness. First thing is, she is stronger than Minato in many ways. Second, she is an Uzumaki which is probably the only clan I will side with, meaning she will be able to teach me powerful clan techniques." Naruto explained.

Sasuke nodded in understanding as Naruto stood up, finishing his push ups while he himself finished with the post. With a sigh Naruto stretched and started his 10 laps around the village.

Thoughts on how to improve his training were racing through his head. He wanted to learn, Fuin, Ken, Nin, and Taijutsu. The blonde knew he really didn't have the power to use jutsu yet, as he needed to gain a decent grip on his chakra control, so Ninjutsu was going to have to wait.

Fuinjutsu would take months and probably years to understand just to be able to create his own seals, and learning from the book would be no help so he would have to learn from either, Minato, Jiraiya, or Kushina.

As he said before, he would never learn from Minato. Jiraiya pissed him off as well so that wouldn't work, so the only option was Kushina.

Kenjutsu was something he could only get so far with before he needed a teacher and that time was getting really close. He figured he could ask Izumi for help but she was busy with being captain. And he didn't want to ask Kushina unless he had no choice.

So that meant he would either need to ask one of the Tokubetsu jonin known as Yugao Uzuki and Gekkyou Hayate. They were proficient in Kenjutsu, the both of them, with their respective unique styles.

But that would have to wait as well. Not as long as Nin and Fuinjutsu but would have to wait.

So that meant the only thing he could work on by himself and improve before he would need a teacher would be Taijutsu. Naruto already mastered the Whirlpool fist and Storm quake, both Taijutsu styles of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan.

The blonde was currently working on two projects for his Taijutsu. He was trying to find a way to combine the two styles into one while learning the Gouken which is a specialty to the Konoha Taijutsu specialist, Might Gai.

As the boy ran his laps he was pondering on the Taijutsu specialist. Gai was…strange to say the least, and very eccentric. Naruto only met the man once and that was a awkward meeting for him.

Naruto could tell Gai loved Konoha with his being but held no sort of resentment toward him or what he possessed. Naruto saw Gai as a possible teacher for Taijutsu. But he would only go to Gai when he had a tight grip on what he was trying to do.

With a sigh, the blonde boy continued running his laps.

* * *

**Namikaze-Uzumaki household**

Kushina was cooking dinner in the kitchen when she heard the front door open and close, while also recognizing her youngest children's chakra signatures. However she didn't sense Naruto's abnormally high chakra signature.

Getting curious, Kushina got to a point in her cooking when she would be able to leave unattended. Taking off her apron she walked into the living room where she saw Menma taking off his shoes and Mito hanging up her backpack.

"Hey Kaa-san!" Menma grinned while Kushina smiled back at him. Mito waved with a smile on her face as well. Kushina gave them both a grin before looking around and then up the stairs before looking towards the two kids.

"Where is Naruto?" She wondered. Menma grunted as he took off his sandal and Mito just sighed.

"Nii-chan left somewhere." Mito answered. Kushina frowned before she spoke up.

"Did he say where?" Kushina questioned. Menma was the one to answer this time, standing up.

"Nope. He just said he wasn't eating with us in this cold tone and walked off. Who cares anyway, more food for us." Menma smirked while Kushina seemed in thought.

'Where could he be going off to? He knows that we have dinner, which he has been skipping these last couple of days. Is he even eating? More importantly, what is he doing?' Kushina thought.

"What's with the deep look?" Minato asked as he walked into the house from work. Kushina snapped out of her thoughts before speaking.

"You're eldest is nowhere to be seen. He left these two after school was over; you have an Idea to where he could be?" Kushina asked getting a shake of the head from her husband.

"Nope. But I'm sure he still within the village. How about this, if he isn't back by lets say after dinner then I'll have Anbu go looking for him, okay?" Minato asked.

Kushina thought about it before nodding in response before she left to finish dinner. Minato sighed before he sat down on the couch. He looked towards his children and spoke up.

"Menma, Mito, were going to have to up you guy's training." Minato told them getting a curious look from them both.

"How come Tou-san?" Mito asked. Minato answered her with a small frown.

"Because after your 8th birthday you are going to have to take the clan exam. I want you two to pass with flying colors." Minato informed, earning a determined nod from Menma.

However Mito seemed a bit worried mixed with confusion.

"What about Naruto-nii? Will his training start as well?" Mito asked in concern for her brother. Menma glanced at her before looking towards his father who seemed annoyed.

"I have no clue about your ever distant brother. I have offered to train him many times after you two got into the flow of things but he just glares at me and refuses. I don't understand." Minato muttered.

Mito nodding, remembering the last time her father offered Naruto to training. What he says is true. All her older brother does is glare at Minato then just walks off with a cold no.

"Well maybe Aniki doesn't want to train with you. It could be he would like Kaa-san to train him instead." Mito shrugged. Minato thought about it in silence while Kushina also thought about it since she was listening in the conversation.

That might be true but the two weren't sure. It was true only Minato would offer to train him since they both though any kid would dream to have training from the fourth Hokage but apparently not, since their own child refuses him every single time.

But then again, why would Naruto want to train with Kushina anyway? He treats her just the same as he treats Minato. But said red headed woman noticed the slight difference on how Naruto treats her and then how he treats Minato.

He treats Minato like he is shit on the bottom of his shoe. That it would be a waste to learn or plain talking to him.

But with her he treats her almost the same way but it's almost like he's…disappointed, in her. Kushina doesn't know why that would be the case. She's beautiful, incredibly strong, smart, and married to the strongest Kage in history.

What was there to be disappointed at?

Kushina and Minato were in their own little worlds during dinner leaving small conversation to the two children that actually cared about them.

Menma gave Mito an annoyed look, causing her to raise an eye brow in confusion.

"What?" She asked. Menma snorted in amusement.

"You know what. Thanks to you mentioning Naruto to them, now they are in their own world. It's so awkward not having conversation during dinner. But not as awkward when Naruto actually is here having dinner." Menma muttered, shuddering at the thought.

Mito rolled her eyes at her younger brother, he was being too dramatic. Sure it was a bit awkward at dinner when her Aniki was here but it felt right, and it's something she cherished since he only came to eat at the table maybe once every two weeks.

It was a wonder to her on how her parents could let that happen. They just let Naruto do whatever he wanted and only giving him a little scolding.

At first, Mito thought with that dark scary aura of his, her parents were afraid to actually step up to him. But after some time, she realized that her parents were strong and could take on a 6 year old kid. It was only recently that she realized her parents didn't care enough about Naruto to scold him as much as they would scold her and Menma.

It was actually sad to her. It was as if she was the only one who wanted Naruto to be with them so they could be a real family.

Menma seemed a bit jealous of Naruto for whatever reason, her father didn't really seem to care about Naruto that much seeing as he held the weakest link to Kyuubi, while her mother was…confusing, to say the least.

She didn't really know who her mother felt towards Naruto that much. It was as if she cared and didn't care at times. Sometimes Mito would see the fear and worry in her mothers eyes that she didn't see in her fathers when it came to Naruto.

But it was as if, when her father made a decision she didn't care anymore and just followed him. Mito felt as if she was getting close to understanding her mother but then again felt so far away. Maybe it would be all explained to her in the near future.

She hoped it would.

* * *

**Two weeks later, October tenth, 5:37 p.m**

For the past two weeks things have been pretty normal for the Namikaze family. And by normal, it means, Naruto being as cold as usual to his family and missing for hours before coming back home.

However as much as the blonde wanted to go continue training, he couldn't. Why? Because today was the annual anniversary of Kyuubi's defeat.

The festival was supposed to start at six but the head family of the Namikaze clan wouldn't be making it till 7 or so since they were supposed to have clans get together, which meant everyone had to dress up.

Everyone except Naruto. Why? Because he didn't dress up, it wasn't his style.

Instead the boy opted to wear Black Hakama pants, a white long sleeve zip up jacket with black lining (*****). He also chose to wear close toed flat black boots.

The blonde boy was currently leaning against the wall closest to the door ready to leave with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Naruto never had a choice in the matter of going to these, in his opinion, useless stupid parties.

Throughout the whole year or so, this was actually the first time his parents were adamant on him doing. It was mandatory much to his ire, that's why every year since he could remember, he was more cold and easier to set off than usual.

The boy also had to watch his back, his front, his sides, above and even below on this particular night. This was when the villagers would be bold enough to actually attack him. He couldn't really use the Hokage's son excuse card, because all he was to more than half of the villagers was Kyuubi incarnate, not the Kyuubi boy.

"Really again? Why can't you just dress up for once?" Kushina muttered as she walked in the room wearing a sky blue Kimono with red Uzumaki spirals adorned on it. Her hair was in two buns on each side of her head with a senbon ran through them and sealing tags hanging off the buns.

She nearly looked like an exact copy of Mito Uzumaki.

Naruto just ignored her, not in the grunting mood like usual. Kushina mentally sighed as she realized Naruto ignored her, but her attention was brought to her other two children who walked out.

Mito wore a red kimono with blue Uzumaki spirals, while Menma wore a dark navy blue male Kimono. Minato came out a few seconds later wearing a black male kimono as well.

Naruto peeked an eye open before standing straight and walking out the door, ready to get this over with. With a sigh, the rest of the family left, following Naruto.

This year the clans were to meet at the Hyuuga estate. Last year it was the Namikaze estate which Naruto liked since he could just stay in his room all day when he got home from the academy.

The 5 entered the Hyuuga compound after getting passed the gates and were walking towards the main house. Once they entered, the family was greeted to the sight of standing and conversation forms of the other clans and their members.

It wasn't that long when Menma left with Kiba to find Shikamaru and Chouji. Mito found Sakura and left to go find the other girls, leaving Naruto with his parents. A few seconds or so after Mito left, Hiashi walked up to Minato with a small grin.

"Minato, so nice to see you could make it." Hiashi greeted, earning a bow from Minato and Kushina. Naruto just gave a curt nod to the Hyuuga leader who gave a nod back.

"Hiashi-sama, will it be alright for me to use the training grounds?" Naruto asked, earning a raised brow from Hiashi and confused looks from the boy's parents.

"Naruto, now isn't the time to do your so called training." Minato informed with a small glare, however Naruto's was anything but. It seemed the boy was about to tell Minato off when Hiashi quickly broke in.

"It's okay Minato. Go ahead Naruto, I believe Sasuke is back there as well." Hiashi informed. Naruto's glare at Minato turned into a raised eye brow as he looked at Hiashi. Nodding and thanking Hiashi, the blonde left.

The boy's parents watched him leave and gave a small sigh before they engaged in conversation with the other adults.

* * *

As Naruto walked out to the training grounds he could here the thunks of wood. Once he entered the grounds he could see Sasuke doing a routine of punches and kicks on the training dummies.

"Didn't expect you to be here so soon." Sasuke spoke up as he felt Naruto's presence since he entered the compound. Naruto was actually quite impressed with that.

Since Sasuke started training with him, the two have gotten closer than they ever thought they would. Naruto actually saw Sasuke as a friend instead of someone to test his strength against. Naruto now was actually glad he talked to Sasuke that night or he might be even more bitter than he already was.

"Me too, but it seemed they wanted to get here early. So what's up?" Naruto asked as he sat on the top of a dummies shoulders. Sasuke gave a shrug as he delivered a punch.

The boy was dressed in a male Kimono as well, but gave him more breathing room than anything, allowing him to actually do what he was currently doing.

"So when did you get here?" Naruto wondered. Sasuke answered after regaining his breath.

"About an hour ago, been doing this ever since. The Inuzuka, Haruno, Nara and Yamanaka's are here." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded as he realized that when he walked his way over here.

The two were wrapped in blissful silence except for Sasuke's repeating thunks on the dummie. It wasn't until the two felt another being's presence nearby.

Just knowing that another being was close was as far as Sasuke got while Naruto was more experienced in reading chakra signatures and was able to break it down.

The being was human and had the small yet firm chakra reserves of a female. Whoever the person was was probably about the same age as them if not a bit younger, but definitely not older.

Naruto could also sense chakra being concentrated in a certain area which was the eyes. And guessing where he currently was, Naruto figured it was a Hyuuga, most likely the girl who tried stalking him all the time, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Come out or pay the consequences." Naruto muttered coldly, making the person jump revealing them to be behind the bushes. A few seconds later Hinata came out of the bushes with a light blush on her face.

The girl was wearing a white Kimono with lavender rose petals around and about.

Naruto gazed at her with a cold gaze before dimissing her like she was just a pesky fly. Sasuke glanced at her for a bit before he returned back to hitting the post.

"H-hi N-na…"

"Is there something you need of me girl?" Naruto cut her off, his voice still cold yet his eyes were gazing up into the stars. Hinata flinched from hearing the tone of his voice.

Sasuke glanced at his friend, wondering why he was being so cold to Hinata more than usual. However before he could ponder more and Hinata could answer, their heads were turned to the left when they heard Ino call out Hinata's name.

As Ino came from the bushes, Mito and Sakura did as well. It wasn't that long after when Kiba, Menma and Shikamaru came from the right.

After Ino and Sakura spotted Sasuke and Naruto they both blushed lightly while Kiba growled in annoyance and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Naruto glanced at each on of them before he gazed back to the stars.

"Hinata, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." Mito informed getting a small apology from Hinata. Naruto gave a small unnoticeable glare at her before looking back to the sky.

"So Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, what are you two doing out here by yourselves?" Ino asked with a smile. Sasuke grunted while Naruto remained silent. After no answer Kiba growled louder.

"Would you stop growling? You are starting to sound like an actual mutt." Naruto grumbled, causing Kiba to stumble a bit before the boy glared at Naruto.

"Why you!" Kiba was about to lunge at Naruto when Menma held him back.

"Come on guys lets not fight, this is a party, we should be having fun." Mito stated, trying to calm Kiba down. Sakura smiled with a nod, adding her two cents.

"Yeah, were all friends right?" Sakura grinned before she heard a snort. Everyone then looked towards Naruto who was shaking his head.

"Friends? We are not friends. The only friend I have here is Sasuke; the rest of you can kick rocks for all I care. I don't make friends with a mutt, a lazy ass, an annoying big fore headed girl, a stalking stuttering, blue haired monkey." Naruto listed off, glaring at said kids.

"I have no choice but to deal with Mito and Menma since unfortunately, are my siblings. And Ino? No comment. I have Nothing bad, but nothing good to say either." Naruto muttered to himself but everyone still heard him.

"Oh, yeah? What about Choji and Shino?!" Kiba demanded as he was being held back by Menma once more.

"Choji is just a fat ass who needs to know when to stop. I have nothing against Shino. He doesn't bother me, I don't bother him. Plain and simple. However I can't say the same for the rest of you losers." Naruto sneered.

Kiba finally snapped and shook off Menma before charging at Naruto who got off his seat.

Apparently some of the adults heard Kiba's battle cry and rushed to see what was going on, only to see Naruto easily catch Kiba's punch. Twisting his arm a bit Naruto had his other hand grasp onto Kiba's arm, and threw him over his head with ease.

Kiba went tumbling the ground in a mess, groaning in pain. The other kids besides Sasuke and Hinata left to go see if he was okay. Naruto simply just patted the dirt off his clothes before his attention was regretfully given to Hinata who started to speak.

"N-Naruto-k-kun, w-why wo-would you do t-that to K-Kiba?" Hinata asked before Naruto snapped at her.

"Would you please stop stuttering?! It's annoying! How am I supposed to hear you clearly if you speak so low and not straight? Speak up!" Naruto glared at her, making her jump every time he raised his voice.

"To answer your idiotic question, Hinata, I did what I did to the baka because he tried attacking me and needed to find a way to get him to shut his mouth and know his place." Naruto growled.

"That's enough Naruto." Mito said. Naruto turned his glare to his sister making her tense a bit.

"What do you want? If it's to get her out of my face then hurry and do so." Naruto spat before turning around. However he spun back around and had his hand cover up his face, catching the rock that was thrown at him and crushed it into dust.

Naruto's eyes glared into his younger brother who was glaring just as hard. Sasuke stepped up beside Naruto, ready to fight with him if need be. He wanted to test his strength against someone besides Naruto anyway.

"Is there a reason to why you threw that, Menma?" Naruto asked harshly, noticing how the adults weren't moving, intent on watching the squabble.

"There was no reason for you to hurt Kiba and talk to Hinata-chan like that! Why must you always be a jerk to everyone?! We are at a party to have fun and celebrate out birthday! Must you ruin it?!" Menma demanded.

Naruto scowled in response before glaring towards Minato and Kushina who were watching in interest, but would step in if need be.

"It wasn't I who chose to come here. It was those foolish people you and Mito call parents who decided for me. I had no choice in the matter what so ever." Naruto informed.

"Why did you call them foolish? They are you're parents as well!" Mito stated, standing next to Menma. Naruto growled as he realized the two were trying to defy him.

"You both are testing my patience, step down." Naruto ordered. Menma snorted while Mito shook her head.

"That's enough of this, Come on you three lets go home." Minato stated before Naruto's fierce glare was set on him now.

"Home? HOME?! What are you talking about?! I have no god damn HOME! That place you call home and this idiotic village can burn to the ground for all I care! I hate you, Kushina, and these two dolts as well!" Naruto yelled pointing to each and every one.

Naruto was going to continue when he paused, in his own thoughts now. After about 2 seconds he took a deep breath and just glared at them all.

"Forget it, I don't need to explain myself to a bunch of idiots. I don't argue with fools." Naruto sneered before he turned away and walked off with a passing glance to Sasuke.

The young Uchiha nodded to Naruto as he watched Kushina run to catch up with Naruto while Minato checked on Kiba and the other kids. After handling everything he and the youngest of the Namikaze family left for the house. The birthday party would be starting soon.

* * *

"Naruto!" Kushina called as she chased after him, but the boy wouldn't acknowledge her, instead he just kept walking. Kushina was now getting angry from being ignored.

But then she stopped and thought about it. What was there to say to him? All he would do was most likely glare, grunt or just plain ignore her. Kushina watched as Naruto walked towards the Namikaze clan without looking back.

With somber eyes she watched her oldest walk away from her like she was never there or ever chasing him. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard Minato call her from behind.

Looking back Kushina saw her husband and youngest kids walk up to her and watch Naruto's retreating form. After a few minutes of silence they continued on, they still had a party to set up.

* * *

The eldest of the triplets, was currently leaning against a wall watching Mito and Menma open up gifts. It has only been an hour since they left the Hyuuga compound and now the house was swamped with guests.

The blonde watched as his godparents gave the slug and toad contract to the two children. Mito was given the slug while Menma was given the toad contract which they were really grateful for.

Snorting in amusement, Naruto turned his head away to gaze at the full moon. Ever since he was little he always enjoyed gazing at the moon, it's what truly calmed him down. He just felt so safe under its presence, and a bit more powerful.

"Naruto-kun." The blonde's thoughts were put on pause when he heard the soft delicate voice of the supposed clan heiress of the Uchiha, Izumi.

The boy turned his head towards Izumi, switching his gaze to her form.

She was about 5'9 or so and looked almost exactly like Mikoto Uchiha. She had long dark raven colored hair, tied into a single ponytail, and two strands framing the side of her face. She had light nearly olive colored skin, with pure black onyx eyes.

Izumi's form was slender yet shapely for someone of her age. She was currently wearing a navy blue Kimono.

"Izumi-chan, how are you doing?" Naruto asked with a small smile, causing her to give one as well.

"I'm doing well Naruto-kun. I came to wish you a happy birthday, and to give you a gift." Izumi said as she revealed what was behind her back.

Naruto was surprised to see a medium sized Uchiha scroll. The emblem was stamped on it but the colors were different. The top of the fan was fire red while the bottom was sky blue.

Seeing his raised brow, Izumi explained.

"It's a scroll filled with two jutsu I created myself. One is a fire and the other is water. I hope you will be able to use these in the future." Izumi said with a small smirk. Naruto nodded and took the scroll, sealing it away for later.

After he was done with that he pulled Izumi into a hug which she happily returned. After pulling away Naruto spoke first.

"Where is Mikoto-chan and Sasuke?" Naruto wondered. Izumi answered with a small smile on her lips.

"Mother is talking with Kushina-sama, Sasuke is with father, watching the two open their gifts." Naruto nodded in response as he quickly spotted them all.

It was then when Naruto tuned into the conversation that he began to leave with a one last thank you and quick hug to Izumi before leaving. The Uchiha girl wondered what was wrong when she saw Mito stand with the toad scroll in her hands and leave to follow Naruto.

The blonde boy couldn't go too far. The farthest he got was the porch in the backyard before Mito was standing behind him.

"Aniki, Pervy granddad wanted me to give this to you." Mito stated holding out the toad summoning scroll. Naruto glanced back at her and scowled before he turned back forward.

"I don't need his scroll, his or your pity. Just be gone with you." Naruto ordered a bit harshly. Mito flinched before she sighed and set down the scroll. Stepping a bit closer she spoke up.

"Why are you so cold to me all the time? All I have ever wanted from you was to be part of the family, so we could be happy. Why do you push me away?" Mito wondered.

"I clearly see you're efforts in trying to bring me closer to the family, and I don't appreciate it. I am cold to both you and Menma because you support those two. I never want to be part of you're family, why should I sacrifice myself to make you happy?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm you're sister! You're supposed to care, love and support me! It doesn't matter what you do, I will always be you're sister!" Mito shouted.

"Being my sister means nothing to me!" Naruto shouted back causing her to freeze as she felt a dark suffocating power coming from Naruto.

"We are only bonded together because we have the same biological parents, nothing more. Unlike me, you and Menma follow the Namikaze ideals, not even the Uzumaki, but the Namikaze." Naruto scowled.

"What are you talking about? Kaa-san is an Uzumaki, she follows…"

"You are misguided, Mito. Kushina has been a Namikaze since Minato made his first wrong choice about me and followed. The Namikaze only care about power and the good of the clan. Yes they are talented, but that's it, no other redeeming qualities." Naruto explained.

"The Uzumaki however are a different story. They are talented as well, kind and merciless when needed to be, but most of all…" Naruto slowly turned around to glare right into the eyes of Kushina.

She, Minato and Menma were standing by the door, right behind Mito. Tsunade and Jiraiya were behind them as well.

"They don't ever abandon their family." Naruto stated with a tone of finality.

Kushina's eye's widened in shock and disbelief, while Mito and Menma were confused. Minato narrowed his eyes at Naruto while Jiraiya and Tsunade were nearly just as confused as Mito and Menma.

"W-what are you talking about?" Mito demanded while Naruto kept silent, his glare fixed on Kushina. It wasn't until Mito shouted his name that it was then switched on her.

"The Uzumaki clan never abandoned their family for anything. Not for power, not for the village, nothing. The Uzumaki cared about their family and sticking as a family and was only as strong as their weakest link. However this ideal is beyond concept to the Namikaze clan." Naruto informed.

Naruto closed his eyes, crossed his arms and walked away. He didn't want to stay up explaining things to a bunch of people not worth his time.

However before he walked back inside he stopped, standing right by Kushina's side.

"There is no Uzumaki clan within this village due to you being a terrible leader. But there is one Uzumaki who will be able to bring back the clan. That one, is me." Naruto stated quietly, giving a side glare at Kushina.

Although he was quiet, Minato still heard him and spoke up.

"How can you be the last Uzumaki, if you don't care for your own family?" Minato shot. Naruto however half expected this and answered.

"Because, I am not a Namikaze, therefore, you are not my family. I'll play by you're rules for now, Namikaze. But the time will come when I will play by own and you will be groveling at my feet, begging me to spare your life." Naruto told him in an icy chilling emotionless tone.

With that said, Naruto walked off to catch some sleep.

No one realized what Naruto said, was true.

* * *

**DONE! So how do you guys like it? Is it better or worse? It all depends on what reviews I get because I'm not redoing it a second time. If no one likes it then the whole story is going down and I am moving on. I have better things to do.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think. Later.**

**Saito signing off.**

* * *

**OvO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter! I'm really glad almost all of you liked the new chapter as I did clean it up and made it make more sense. There were suggestions thrown in reviews and I see your point.**

**Well's it's been awhile since I got my mind back onto this fic and I hope this chapter will be good. Let's see how it turns out.**

**Also, I'm replacing Ino with someone else; I don't think she will fit with Naruto's ideals. So I think I'm going to go with Tayuya most likely. That sassy no taking shit attitude is just perfect for Naruto. Yeah!**

**Let's get started.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Naruto took a calming deep breath as he meditated in his room, as he waited for the exams to begin. After waking up at his usual time, he spent the night training and honing the little skills he did have.

Naruto wanted to be strong, strong enough to destroy the place people in this village call home. He wanted to eradicate what Konoha considered the will of fire. He wanted to crush this will with his own.

Did he want to rule it Konoha? He thought about it. But his true goal was to burn it into ashes and move on with his life, hopefully bringing the elemental nations to its knees. But in order to do that he needed allies.

Sasuke was one of his allies and his friend. But he wasn't so sure on how far the boy was willing to go with him in completing his dream. Hell, Naruto didn't know how far he was willing to go.

Flashbacks of last night still played in his head. Naruto scowled as he realized he openly told Minato, the Hokage of all people, that he was going to crush Konoha. How foolish that was of him, to do such a thing.

Naruto crossed his arms as he sat in his position. He was in fitted customized Anbu gear, which resembled Izumi's. The blonde opened his eyes before he stood and walked out the room.

As he walked down stairs he made note of his younger siblings in their own gear, ready for the exams. From what he could tell, Mito was a bit nervous while Menma seemed anxious.

Naruto leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, closing his eyes.

Mito and Menma noticed him and the latter huffed quietly, turning away from his older brother. Mito however just rolled her eyes at her younger brother's behavior and spoke.

"Morning Nii-san." She greeted with a warm smile, despite the hurt she still felt from last night. Naruto remained silent, ignoring her in favor of continuing his meditation.

Mito frowned with a small sigh and Menma just gave a small chuckle. He looked like he wanted to speak, but Minato and Kushina prevented her from doing so as they walked down.

"I see you all are ready. Well, let's get going then." Minato told them. They all nodded and walked out the front door following their father. Kushina however stayed behind Naruto, watching him with a critical worried eye.

She wondered where her grinning son went, and why he was replaced with this cold uncaring boy that disliked everything she and Minato gave him. Kushina then glanced down to the other two and could see them interacting, while Naruto kept to himself. Her thoughts still pondered on what he meant by the Uzumaki clan, and despite the hurt his words brought, Kushina was adamant in knowing that she was a great leader.

The head family finally made it to the clan stadium where everyone from the clan sat, a few outside spectators. Minato and Kushina met with one of the elders and exchanged pleasantries before the man gave his good wishes to the three young ones, two of them replying with a thank you while one just ignored him.

The head family was now waiting in the hall that led to the arena. Minato and Kushina kneeled down to the three kid's eye levels and spoke.

"I want you three to do your best and don't give up. No matter what happens we'll always be a family." Minato grinned at them. Kushina nodded in agreement kissing the youngest two on the foreheads. She was about to move to Naruto when he walked away from her.

"Save your lips for someone who cares." Naruto told her as he walked off. Kushina looked after him somberly before whispering a good luck. Minato sighed before shooing off the youngest two who followed after their brother.

Once the three children walked out of the hallway, they joined the other 7 contestants that just turned 10 not that long ago and were here for their exams.

The proctor who was a Chunin looked towards where the clan head and the elders sat, waiting for orders. They all nodded to him and he began.

"Welcome Uzumaki, Namikaze members and guests! Today you are here to witness and give judgment to the progress of our younglings. Today however is special as we have the three head children joining us today! Give them a round!" The proctor cheered and so did the audience.

Naruto kept his eyes closed and arms crossed while the other contestants looked around in awe at seeing so many people, granted they saw them around the compound but to see them all at once cheering them on was mind blowing.

Naruto opened one eye to spot Mikoto, Izumi and Sasuke, the formers waved at him with smiles on their faces while Sasuke nodded with a smirk. A small smirk came across his face, nodding to them before coming stoic again.

"Alright younglings listen up." The proctor ordered, gaining their attention. Naruto opened an eye and decided to listen in.

"The same rules apply just like in the Chunin exams. However if you don't know of them, I'll explain. Everything goes except for killing, while it is permitted, it is looked down upon. You must beat your opponent or they surrender. Also, if I see things going too far I'll step in and call the winner. Is everything understood?" The Proctor asked them.

They all gave nods showing they did and he nodded back before taking out a paper.

"I will call out the matches, I want Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze and Toren Namikaze to stay here while the rest of you go stand at the catwalk." The proctor ordered.

They all nodded and began to leave.

"Good luck little brother." Mito wished making Menma nod with a smile. He turned to Naruto who simply ignored him and kept walking, causing him and Mito to frown a bit, but Menma shook it off and turned towards his Blonde haired opponent.

"You ready to go lose?" Toren asked with a smirk. This kid may be the clan heads kid, but that didn't mean he would go easy on him. Menma smirked back, ready as well.

"Alright, Hajime! The proctor yelled jumping back. Menma decided to end this quick and show off his moves at near the end. So he rushed at the older boy in a crouched position.

Toren prepared himself as Menma approached him quickly. The boy threw out a sweep kick, but Menma jumped over his head and delivered three hard blows to the boy's back making him shout in pain and fall forward.

Quickly whipping out a kunai, Menma hopped on top of Toren and placed it at his neck, his voice cold as he spoke.

"Concede."

Toren shook in fear as he stared into Menma's eyes. With much reluctance, Toren gave up, causing Menma to get off of him and help him up. The Namikaze took the offering and nodded to him in thanks before the two bowed to the crowd who cheered.

In the stands Minato and Kushina were proud at the speed their youngest showed and clapped for him, causing the boy to smile. Menma looked towards his sister to see she was giving him thumbs up.

He didn't know why but he looked towards Naruto to meet eyes with him. His brother gave a small scoff before turning his head around and closing his eyes in a bored fashion.

That action caused anger to rise in Menma as he at least expected his brother to at least give him a nod of praise, but he didn't even do that. He calmed his anger with a deep breath before he left the arena.

"The next match will be Hotan Uzumaki against Taji Uzumaki." The Proctor called. The red headed boy and girl dropped down to the arena and began their fight with Taji being the victor.

The crowd cheered for the girl who bowed with a smile and left.

"The next match is Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze vs. Yoro Uzumaki." Proctor announced and the crowd erupted in cheers. Mito smiled before she left after Menma wished her good luck.

Yoro hopped down to face the daughter of the clan head and sighed, muttering a troublesome.

Mito observed the older boy to see he had red short cropped hair with black streaks, and a bored look on his face.

"This will be troublesome, having to fight a girl." The boy grumbled. Mito's eye's twitched as she realized this boy was just like Shikamaru, lazy.

"Well come on then!" Mito growled getting into position. She didn't like being looked down on because she was a girl. She was just as strong as everybody else!

Yoro sighed and looked up the crowd to see his parents, both encouraging him on which brought a smile to his face. It was unusual to him since his mother, who was a Nara, would usually let him do whatever he wanted, which is including giving up on small things if it was too troublesome.

But to see that she had a non-lazy smile on her face, he decided he would go with it. He nodded to the proctor who shouted begin.

Imagine Yoro's surprise when Mito disappeared in a red blur before his stomach contracted in pain and his body hunched forward with his eyes bulging.

Mito was right in front of him with her hand connected to his stomach before she kneed him in the chin, causing him to fly upwards a bit before landing onto the ground, unconscious.

"Is it troublesome now?" Mito demanded in an angry tone before she bowed to the crowd and left with a huff.

Kushina smiled at her daughter's attitude. She was just like herself after all, since she didn't like being looked down on as well.

"The winner is Mito." The proctor muttered as medics came to take the unconscious boy away. He called the next match which was between two Namikaze boys, Riza and Jango.

The two was actually quite longer than the others, coming up to be a total of ten minutes. It seemed the two were equal in strength and speed, even using a few Jutsu once in a while. In the end it was Riza who won, leaving Jango unconscious from exhaustion.

Riza smirked arrogantly as he looked at his unconscious opponent. While he was winded, it boosted his already giant ego. He hoped his next match was against one of the clan head's children as it would be a pleasure to knock them down a few notches and show them who is superior. He still had a few secrets after all.

The proctor scratched his head in slight annoyance before calling the next match.

"Can Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Sota Uzumaki come down please?" The proctor asked. Sota grinned as he jumped off the rail and waited for Naruto to come down as well, in the meantime he bowed and waved to the crowd.

"Good luck Aniki." Mito smiled kindly at him. Naruto ignored her and walked off, leaving Menma with a scowl and glare while Mito sighed. She would get him to smile at her and acknowledge her someday.

Naruto calmly stepped to the arena and waited for the match to begin. The proctor and Sota stared at Naruto, as he nodded, ready to begin.

"Hajime!" The proctor yelled as he jumped away and Sota charged at Naruto with a battle cry.

The Uchiha and the clan heads were anxious to see Naruto's battle. Sasuke's mind went back to his conversation with his friend about the exams. He was wondering if Naruto would give up the match.

Sota approached Naruto who stared at him impassively, his arms still crossed. Sota punched Naruto square in the face, wondering why the boy didn't block or dodge.

Naruto's head snapped to the right and stepped back as a reaction, Sota still standing there panting. Naruto slowly turned his head forward, blood trickling from his lip.

The blonde boy raised his finger and wiped the smudge, looking at it impassively.

Everyone watched him intensely wondering what he was going to do next. Naruto gained a small eerie smile on his face as he looked towards Sota.

"That was a nice punch. So good it made me bleed, impressive. However…" Naruto made a back hand motion with his right hand. He didn't hit Sota, but the boy went flying back with a grunt of pain, tumbling to the ground.

"My hits are stronger." Naruto smirked as he stepped towards Sota who stood up. The red headed boy growled as he pulled out a grip of Shuriken before jumping a bit and throwing them at Naruto.

The blonde raised a brow as he swiftly avoided each projectile before he blurred out of place, to come face to face with a surprised Sota. Naruto smirked once more before backhanding him again.

Sota landed on the floor with another grunt. His vision was a little blurry and it was hard to stand up but he eventually did, trying to focus on Naruto. The blonde simply shook his head before he appeared once more in front of Sota.

Naruto snatched at his neck before smashing him against a wall, causing the boy to yell in pain before blacking out. The clan heir let go of Sota's neck, letting him slide down to the ground with a thud.

Naruto turned around and walked off as the proctor named him the winner and Sota was taken away by medics.

"The first round is finished. Now it is time for the second round. Will Mito and Taji come down?" The proctor asked. Both girls nodded before going down.

They stared each other down before a Hajime was heard. Mito immediately threw a flurry of Shuriken, while Taji whipped out a kunai and deflected some while dodging the others, headed towards Mito.

The daughter of Kushina and Minato took out her own Kunai and rushed at Taji to clash blades with her, both pushing against each other. Taji slid and maneuvered around Mito to knock her out but Mito simply replaced herself with a log only to reappear behind Taji in a crouched position, her hands in the tiger sign.

"Secret Jutsu: 1000 years of death!" Mito yelled, poking Taji's butt hole. The whole arena was silent, while Taji went deathly pale before she erupted off of Mito's fingers and into the air, holding her but, crying anime tears as she went.

The girl landed on the ground, unconscious, anime tears still flowing from her closed lids. Mito smirked as she dusted off her hands. She never thought that she would use that idiotic Jutsu Kakashi taught her, but it came in handy.

Minato sighed as he knew he needed to talk with Kakashi before Kushina got to him, who by the way was raging, hair flailing around and all.

Menma simply laughed at Taji and Mito, trying to hold in his insides. Naruto shook his head a bit before he closed his eyes once more. Mito nodded and bowed to the stunned crowd before going back up to the stands.

The proctor called Mito the winner while medics came to pick up a highly embarrassed and unconscious Taji. With a sigh he looked for the next match and gave a small shiver.

"The next match is Naruto and Riza." He announced. Riza grinned victoriously as he rushed to the arena. Naruto walked down, still impassive and calm.

Once he reached the arena he stared at a smirking Riza, who knew how to push Naruto's buttons and win this match for sure.

"So I finally get to fight the Kyuubi boy eh? You seem well Kyuubi, parents treating you good?" Riza asked, gaining a fierce glare from Naruto who did not respond.

The proctor and everyone else was surprised by this but kept silent. The proctor decided to start the match, but Riza kept on with his insults.

He kept on prattling on and on about how Naruto was weak, and a waste of time. Saying how he didn't have friends and that he gets what he deserves from the villagers.

Now normally Naruto could care less about insults like these, but he was not in the mood as he woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Usually he didn't take to kindly to insults like this from strangers as he would glare and walk off, but today was not his day.

Naruto had to admit that even though most of the village was against him, at least his clan was neutral to him. To hear some brat comment on his own clansmen like this made him pissed and a hypocritical, considering he thought badly of the clan but still, he wouldn't admit!

For the past few weeks, his bloodlust has been increasing gradually, and needed a way out. What better way to show this punk who is the alpha, and the strongest. With a feral sadistic grin, Naruto focused in on Riza and Riza only.

Riza took out a kunai and lunged at Naruto while also throwing shuriken at him. Naruto dodged each one and moved out of the way from Riza's strike. Naruto tried delivering a sweep kick but Riza jumped away and rushed back at him.

That was when Naruto pulled out his own Kunai and clashed with Riza, pushing against each other. Riza smirked as he raised his palm right above Naruto's chest. Before the Kyuubi jinchuriki could react Riza spoke.

"Gale palm!" The Namikaze yelled blowing Naruto away with a torrent of wind. The crowd was surprised by Riza's use of a high ranked Jutsu. Naruto tumbled to the ground and dodged the oncoming wind blasts that came from Riza's hands.

The blonde heir flipped and dodged as Riza kept trying to hit him. Naruto took out some shuriken and threw them at Riza who just blasted them away with a grin on his face.

Naruto grunted before rushing at Riza, taking out a Kunai. When Naruto was a few feet away, he threw the kunai before jumping up with a flip, pulling out four Kunai and throwing them at a confused Riza.

Once all five landed, the boy took notice that they formed pentagon around him, but what really caught his and the others attention, was the paper tags attached to the end of the kunai.

He saw them sizzling and thought it would be best to leave the area which he did. However his focus was no longer on Naruto who smirked and unsealed a Windmill shuriken from his arm and threw it at a running Riza.

The Namikaze boy finally turned around as he ran, an explosion behind him. He caught site of the whirling Windmill and cursed under his breath and tried blocking it, but it was way faster than he expected, but it missed, hitting against the wall.

But imagine his surprise when he felt wires around his frame. The crowd took notice of Naruto landing on the ground with a strand of wire on his mouth.

The Uchiha's smirked as they realized what Naruto was doing.

"Fire style: Dragon fire Jutsu!" the blonde muttered as he blew flames on the wires that sped over to a sweating Riza.

The Namikaze tried budging but to no avail. It wasn't till he spotted a log not too far away from Naruto and remembered Mito's use of it during her recent match. With a smirk, he substituted with the log last minute, in order to surprise Naruto.

Once the explosion hit Naruto smirked before he frowned and cartwheeled to the left, dodging Riza's air palm. Once Naruto was standing again he faced a smirking Riza.

"I'll admit you had me there for a moment Kyuubi brat. But it won't happen again! Wind style: Air bullets!" Riza yelled as he pushed out his hands and shot them back and forth, firing off bullets of air, a B-rank Jutsu.

Naruto cursed as he wasn't well versed in his wind manipulation training. With a grunt he took on the bullets without complaint. He grimaced when it felt like they were punching holes into his body. Once the last bullet was done he fell on his knees causing many eyes to widen.

Naruto was taking a deep breath, as he could feel his wounds already healing. He could also hear Riza taking his sweet time in walking over to him.

The blonde heir's anger spiked as he knew he needed to put this bastard in his place. He would not be looked down on even more because he lost to some brat. Naruto wanted to lose on his own accord, not because of this brat!

Chakra sensors in the crowd could feel Naruto's chakra rising, and it was rising fast. It was also dark and evil, tainted.

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes, growing more wild and spiked. His finger and toenails grew into claws, his very much fainted whisker marks bolding becoming more pronounced.

Last were his eyes. They were no longer the dark blue that reminded people of Kushina. No, they were now a sickly golden yellow with black vertical slits.

Naruto stood up groggily as Riza got closer. The Namikaze was about to finish Naruto off when the younger boy backhanded Riza away without any effort. Riza crashed to the ground, tumbling.

Naruto smirked with evil intent. He was still in control, however he wasn't alone, this wasn't his power, it belonged to his second tenant, the Juubi.

Naruto took a step towards Riza before he was gone, not even a blur indicating where he went. When everyone blinked Naruto was right behind a downed Riza.

The 10 year old boy tried getting up but was slammed back down when Naruto stomped his right foot on his spine, nearly crushing it. Riza howled in pain, while Naruto's power rose and a crazed grin appeared on his lips.

Everyone was silent, wide eyed and frozen, watching the ordeal in pure shock. Naruto's power felt so much like Kyuubi's it was scary, yet this power seemed darker and far more evil than Kyuubi's.

The power itself was suffocating, even for the Yondaime and Red death. Naruto chuckled darkly as he ground his foot into Riza even more, causing the boy more screams of pain.

The proctor wanted to stop Naruto and end the match, but he couldn't move! He was a Chunin for crying out loud, while this boy was merely 8 years old!

Naruto reached for Riza's arms causing him to shudder in fear. Naruto gripped tightly on Riza's arms, his grin widening.

The Uchiha's were surprised beyond belief; they never saw this part of Naruto. So dark and in control. They could clearly tell that Naruto was still in control despite this power he possessed.

It made Izumi and Mikoto a little wet as they stared at Naruto's evil yet powerful grin, and Sasuke's respect and slight fear for the boy increase.

"You seem pretty attached to these arms of yours, after all, all of your Jutsu was using your arms and hands. I wonder how you would survive if I remove them from your possession. How do you feel about that?" Naruto asked in a dark cold humorous tone.

Riza was now having tears in his eyes from fear. He never expected this, not even in the little nightmares he had. He just wanted to torment the brat a little and ensure his victory, not this!

"Please don't do this! I beg of you! Mercy! I surrender! I Surrender!" Riza cried out giving up. This match was not worth his life, not by any means.

The proctor and everyone else heard Riza's desperate plea for mercy and cry of surrender, but they still couldn't move, and it was bothering the hell out of Minato and Kushina along with the proctor.

"Don't do this? I beg you? Mercy? You surrender? HAHAHAHA! Foolish meat bag! **YOU DON'T DESERVE MERCY!**" Naruto growled lowly in a demonic tone, that was not his own.

"You deserve something much more severe. Like the removal of these arms. Let's see how long it will take for you to break." Naruto smirked as he started pulling on Riza's arms.

The Namikaze screamed and screamed in pain, wanting someone to save him from this crazy kid. Naruto laughed darkly as he continued to pull on the older boy's arms.

Riza's voice started becoming hoarse from all the screaming and he could feel his arms dislocating and popping uncomfortably. Naruto heard them too, but kept on.

Riza regained his voice as the pain increased tenfold.

"Say goodbye to your arms, Riza Namikaze! This will be the last time you ever use them…**AGAIN!**" Naruto roared, his lust for blood and death overcoming him.

Riza screamed and hollered in pain as his arms were literally popping out of his sockets.

The crowd eyes went wide like dinner plates in complete utter shock when a geyser of blood was seen; coming from Riza's ripped off arm sockets.

Blood oozed and spurted from the gaping wounds, as well as blood continue to fall and drip from the arms as well. Riza's screamed in pain stopped, in favor of his eyes rolling into the back of his head, as he convulsed, going into shock.

Naruto stepped away, burning the arms into ashes, as he watched Riza dance on the floor like a dead fish. The Hokage and proctor snapped out of their trances before the latter spoke.

"Get us medics and Tsunade now!" Minato yelled out the medics snapped out of their shock and rushed to the convulsing ten year old and left for the hospital.

Naruto watched amused, his anger and power decreasing. His attention was then given to the proctor who stepped up to him with a glare of disgust.

"Why did you do that? The boy surrendered! He begged you for mercy! This was just a test not a real battle!" the proctor scolded harshly. Naruto glared back, folding his arms.

"Well maybe next time he will realize who he is insulting." Naruto sneered as Minato appeared by the proctor who was beyond angry.

"Naruto why did you…"

"You are disqualified! You are no longer welcome to the clan exams. Be gone with you!" The man stated. Naruto glared hard at the proctor before scoffing and walking off, a smirk on his face.

Minato blinked before he looked towards Kushina then towards the crowd.

"I am very sorry for what you just witnessed and it will be handled accordingly. I am also sorry this latest event had to forcibly end this exam. I would like for you all to return to your homes till further notice, thank you for coming." Minato announced before leaving to find Naruto.

* * *

**Three hours later, Uzumaki-Namikaze council room**

After the exam, no one could find Naruto, but they could sense he was still in the village; however they couldn't pinpoint his location. Instead Minato had Anbu continuously look for his way ward blood lusting son.

It turns out that Riza Namikaze died from major blood loss and the shock he went through. His father was beyond pissed and demanded for Naruto's head but the council denied this.

In bloody rage, the man tried attacking and murdering the Yondaime only to receive a regretful kunai to the head. Once the man's dead body was dragged away, the meeting continued.

"The boy must be found, the power he showed in the exam was remarkable." An old elder stated with a little bit of awe.

"Yes, but it was untamed and wild. Did you not see how he acted? He was a beast." Another spoke up with a shiver. The other four elders agreed with him with nodding heads.

Minato and Kushina sat in the front of the room silently.

"There is no way the boy can be restrained. His power is stronger than most kids his age. We need to get him under our thumb." The third elder stated.

"That is true; the boy can be a great asset to the clan, and Konoha. However with the way he is acting now and his gruesome action not that long ago, shows he is defiant and ready to put up a fight." The second elder informed.

"He is 8 years old for crying out loud! Just because he killed one person slightly older than him doesn't mean adults can't handle him! He is your son Minato, control him!" the fourth elder shouted.

"I have tried. Naruto won't listen or pay me any mind. I can see the true utter hatred he has for me and this clan. He actually spoke about the village's destruction." Minato revealed to the council and Kushina tensed a bit remembering the conversation.

"This is troubling. If Naruto wishes for the village's clan destruction he must be stopped and put down." The sixth elder stated, gaining a roar of rage from Kushina.

"You want to kill my son!" Kushina glared at the old man who gave a grim nod. Before Kushina could even move to kill the man Minato stopped her and glared towards the elder.

"Naruto will not be killed any time soon. I won't allow it. He is more useful to us alive than he is dead. And think about it, if he dies, I can almost guarantee the Kyuubi will be set free, if not immediately, then in the coming years." Minato explained.

The elders remained silent as they realized what he said was true. Kyuubi was more than a large threat to Konoha. It would be smart to keep the boy alive.

"Then what are we going to do?! The boy is too dangerous and wild to be left on his own. Who knows when he will give into his anger and kill more innocent clan members? He has already threatened to destroy the village. What next?!" The fifth elder demanded.

Minato remained silent as did Kushina, both thinking over what they were going to do about their oldest son. Killing him was out of the question. Talking to him and trying to build a bond with him was not even possible since he rejected all their efforts. What else was there?

Minato sighed as he looked towards Kushina who begged with her eyes not to let Naruto die. Even though she wasn't always there for him and he rejected her and most likely hated her, she was still his mother, and she didn't want her son to die what so ever.

Minato looked at the ground before he spoke.

"The only option left is to seal away his memories and carve him into the image we want him to be." Minato stated surprising everyone. Kushina wanted to protest but she couldn't. This was the only option besides killing her oldest.

She sighed, and gave a nod. This was for the safety of her clan and village. Whatever feelings she had for Naruto would needed to be put on the back burner so she could protect her family. Though deep in her heart she knew this was wrong, but she didn't listen. Kushina had complete faith in Minato, knowing he knew what he was doing.

The elders were silent as they thought it over. With nods they agreed to this, it was the only option left.

Minato nodded with a sigh of relief. It didn't matter if he was wronging Naruto in the end. The boy made his choice and now he had to deal with the consequences.

Now he just needed to make sure neither Mito nor Menma became like their older brother, they, Kushina and the village was his top priority now.

"I'm glad that you all agree. Now, sealing away his memories will be very difficult and will need the help of some." Minato informed. The elders raised brows before questioning him.

"I will need Kushina, Jiraiya and Sarutobi's help. Tsunade will also have to be there to heal whatever backlash damage is taken to make sure Naruto won't become mentally retarded. Her being there will also make sure everything has gone smoothly. I'll also need Hiashi to be there as well to watch over Naruto's network to make sure nothing goes wrong as well." Minato informed.

They all nodded in agreement. This needed to go perfectly, or the worse could happen. The first elder voiced his thoughts however.

"What about locating him? He is nowhere to be found." The man reminded. The others agreed with him before Minato spoke up.

"As you said before, Naruto is an 8 year old boy who hasn't left the village. I'm sure we will find him or he will come home in a few hours. While he is gone we'll repair the sealing circle." Minato stated. They all nodded before the 3rd elder spoke.

"Are you sure you will be able to find him? After all you couldn't find him in the past, what makes you think you can find him now?" He asked and Minato gave a sigh as he answered.

"Because I am the Hokage of Konoha and know Konoha like the back of my hand. Naruto will be found, I assure you. Now if you will excuse us we have a sealing circle to prepare, let's go Kushina." Minato ordered as they both stood and left.

It was silent as the elders thought to themselves. Five of them were sure this was going to work, as they trusted the clan heads and the Hokage to do the right thing.

However one of them did not share these same thoughts. Deep in his gut, he could tell that this would go horribly wrong, ensuring the clans death even more, not to mention Konoha's destruction. This would become messy, he just knew it would.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto was currently in the underground room in the Uchiha compound, sitting in front of the engraved tablet gazing at it with impassive eyes. Behind him at the entrance were Mikoto, Izumi and Sasuke, watching him.

Naruto heard the news of Riza and felt no remorse. If the kid didn't die today, he was going to die someday; it made no difference to him. Instead of wandering around Konoha, he decided to take temporary refuge in the Uchiha compound which Mikoto didn't mind one bit, considering she was the clan head at the moment since Fugaku was on a mission.

Naruto stared at the tablet with an impassive look, but his eyes were in confusion. It made no sense to him what so ever. He learned from Mikoto and Izumi that only those with the third stage could read it, but only parts of it.

Naruto figured if it was only partly and they need the Sharingan, which means there was more to it. He gave a small grunt before closing his eyes and relaxed his breathing, pushing himself into his mindscape.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in a throne room; at the end of the room were three high chairs, two of them occupied, one on the left, and another on the right.

The two chairs were occupied by two gorgeous women that would make any man kill for and any women jealous of.

The woman on the right looked about 18 maybe 19 years old. She had orange/reddish hair that came down to her mid back, flowing freely, while in the front was cut Hime style. The woman had a nice tan to her skin, a button nose and nice lips that looked as if she were pouting but that was how they always looked.

She wore a fire red Kimono top with black skin tight bottoms; she was also barefoot, showing off her small painted toenails. Last were her crimson vertical slit eyes that gazed into Naruto's dark blue eyes.

The woman was the Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine tailed biju that attacked Konoha 8 years ago on the day of his birth.

Naruto's gaze then turned to the woman sitting on the left, who was just equally as beautiful as Kyuubi.

The woman had black hair with silver streaks. Her hair stopped at her mid back like Kyuubi's, with two bangs framing the side of her face while two strands hung above her forehead.

The woman skin was a shade darker than Kyuubi's, like a caramel color. She also had a button nose and heart shaped lips that seemed to be pouting as well.

The woman wore a long black Kimono top that was slightly open showing cleavage of her impressive bust, and stopping at her thighs with a silver sash tied around her waist. She was also barefoot. The woman also possessed pupil-less golden amber eyes, resembling the sickly golden yellow he had during the exam.

The woman was the Juubi no kami, the strongest and very first Biju, the ten tails.

Naruto walked up to the steps before he stood there, both women gazing at him before Kyuubi decided to speak.

"Is there a reason you wanted to see us, Naruto?" She asked in a soft calm voice. Naruto gave a nod.

"I wanted to know if either of you know about the tablet hidden in the Naka shrine." Naruto stated, both of them raised eye brows before Juubi nodded.

"Yes we know of it, but there is no need in reading it, as we know what it says." Juubi told him, her voice a bit louder than Kyuubi's but just as calm.

"It contains the secrets of the Sharingan. With the Rinnegan, the person shall be able to read more of it, learning about Juubi and the sage of six paths." Kyuubi added along.

"It is basically a waste of time as I can just simply tell you." Juubi shrugged nonchalantly. Naruto blinked before nodding and walking forward, sitting in the middle chair.

Juubi and Kyuubi watched him carefully as he closed his eyes and remained silent for a while. The two biju were tense around their container, wondering what he truly wanted.

Naruto opened his eyes before narrowing them and fading out of existence. However, not too long after he returned with a surprised look on his face.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered as he tried leaving his mindscape but to no avail. He growled in response.

"What is going on?" Kyuubi wondered. Naruto stood from his throne and waved his hand, a portal opening to the outside world. He was currently being carried by an Anbu at breakneck speeds and he was unconscious.

"What the hell is going on?" Juubi demanded quietly before they watched as the Anbu came to the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound and onwards to the clan head house.

After entering and finding the basement their eyes widened once they saw the large sealing circle with various people in the room watching as the Anbu put him down in the middle, removing their mask to reveal it was Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto looked at every single person there. Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Hiashi, Sarutobi. All of them above him and watching his unconscious body.

He was beyond pissed.

* * *

**Real world**

As Kakashi set down Naruto's body he stepped out of the circle and stood next to Hiashi who looked impassive. Minato stepped forward and took off Naruto's top to see the boy had a slight muscle tone, which surprised him a bit.

After taking out the brush, he carefully began drawing the seals on the boy's body and around his seal.

The others watched impassively as Minato stroked the brush against Naruto's skin. They were all slightly impassive to the boy at the moment. Each and every one of them loved Konoha and would do anything to make sure it was safe, even if that meant doing what they planned to do now.

Once Minato was done he stepped out of the circle and nodded for everyone to get in position.

Tsunade stood at the top of the seal, above Naruto's head. Kushina stood to the left, while her husband stood to the right. Jiraiya was at the bottom while Sarutobi stood on the ceiling, right above the boy's center. Hiashi and Kakashi stood to the side, but close enough to observe the boy.

Kushina sighed mentally, never thinking in a million years she would use an S-ranked Uzumaki fuinjutsu on her own son. It didn't feel right, but this was for Konoha's, the clan's and Naruto's own good.

"Everyone ready?" Minato asked and they all nodded, before they began the seals all together in unison. They the three seal artists slammed their hands on the ground while Sarutobi clapped his. Tsunade stood ready for anything, making sure everything went smoothly.

* * *

**Mindscape**

Naruto, Juubi and Kyuubi stood there staring at the scene, appalled. They still didn't know what was going on, but from what they could get was that they were sealing something that had to do with Naruto.

The boy was glaring before he grabbed his head and sunk to his knee's grunting before screaming in pain. Flashes of events that happened in his past, fading away while those that never happened became real.

Juubi finally realized what was going on and her eyes widened. She turned to her younger sister and spoke in panic.

"They're sealing away his memories! If we don't do something fast, our Naruto will be gone!" Juubi stated before she knelt down by Naruto and used some of her youki to heal whatever damage was going on, but she was also working against Tsunade who was trying to make sure the damage was being done.

Naruto roared in more pain as the first three years of his life went by, filled with nothing but utterly fake happiness, and love he did not feel for Konoha or his family.

Kyuubi was rapidly trying to find a way to stop this and save her future mate. A bulb turned on in her head at the thought before she moved his arms slightly to get a look at his neck.

"I'm sorry this happened so soon, Naruto-kun." Kyuubi whispered before she bit into his neck, pouring about 4 tails of her power into the blonde.

Juubi realized what Kyuubi did and cursed as she didn't want to mark him this early, afraid what the outcome would be. But there was no other choice, so like her younger sister; she also bit into Naruto's neck, giving him about 4 tails of her power as well.

If was even possible, Naruto screamed even louder, as the pain was becoming too much for him. His blood felt like it was on fire, and he was being overloaded.

Real memories started coming back while the fake ones were coming on just as strong. It seemed the two forces were fighting against each other, in essence becoming one. This did not please Naruto by any means, as the feelings he didn't have for his family were disappearing.

However his never ending hatred for Konoha and the clan only dimmed slightly. Naruto did not like what was going on and released his pent up power and anger, no longer screaming, instead he was roaring.

His skin became a shade lighter; his fangs increased in length, his whiskers became bolder to the point where they looked like tattoos. His nails became slightly longer, while lastly, his eyes switched between the dark blue and the sickly golden yellow, before they settled on a pupil-less golden crimson amber.

The tone in his muscles became a bit more pronounced while his height increased a bit as well, making him stand at 4'10. His golden blonde hair gained black streaks that contained silver streaks in them and he also grained some orange tips.

Naruto's chakra coils also became a bit denser as well, since about a total of nine tails of demonic chakra was now merging with HIS chakra. Knowledge he didn't possess before also became his, while a link with Juubi and Kyuubi opened as well.

After 8 minutes the roaring and screaming finally died down before it was pure silence. Real and fake memories were filling his head, and it was Kyuubi and Juubi's job to sort them out for him, but they could not get rid of the fake ones, instead they were forced to put them in a separate mental file from the real memories.

By doing this, it not only split Naruto's personalities, traits, features, and quirks, but it created a second Naruto that was filled with the fake memories.

He was similar to Naruto before his demonic ascension. The only difference was, instead of his usual dark thoughts and personality, this one was a happy go lucky version, who didn't possess the same ideals as the real Naruto. This Naruto was exactly what Minato and Kushina wanted him to be.

The original Naruto who was panting and falling close to unconscious, glared in fury at the fake. It utterly pissed him the hell off, he wanted nothing more but to wring this bastard's neck and obliterate Minato and Kushina, along with those who participated in this event.

"I will kill you." Naruto muttered darkly, before his eyes closed and his body slumped in Juubi's arms. She looked at Naruto in worry before glaring at the fake Naruto who was looking around curiously.

Kyuubi glared at the fake and shut him out from this mindscape, almost as if putting him in a different mindscape. Once the fake was gone she turned to her new mate and helped Juubi.

Naruto's high chair transformed into a bed, which they laid the unconscious boy down in. His expression looked innocent making Juubi and Kyuubi smile a bit.

"It will be awhile till he wakes up. The knowledge and chakra we stored upon him will take time for him to adjust too." Juubi stated and her sister nodded in understanding.

"Then what do we do with the fake?" Kyuubi asked, with her voice completely cold and angry. Juubi glared at the mentioning of the Namikaze creation. Even if the fake looked like Naruto, he was not their Naruto.

"We will shut him off from our chakra and abilities. However, even though he is a fake he still shares the same body with our Naruto. So we will need to keep it in pristine condition for him, and save him for whenever he is close to death." Juubi explained.

Kyuubi looked as if she was ready to argue but gave a curt nod in return. They were both positive that when Naruto woke up he would once again take control of his body and mind, utterly destroying the fake before wreaking havoc upon Konoha.

The problem was they didn't know how long it would take for him to wake up, if ever.

With a sigh, they looked back to the portal to see the sealing was still taking place.

* * *

**Real world**

Everyone in the room watched as Naruto's body convulsed and shook. It actually scared Kushina a bit as she stared at her son who seemed to be in pain, a silent scream etched on his features.

Minato noticed that the seal was breaking and decided to add more of his chakra into Naruto's system, the others following suit. The boy still continued to convulse and shake wildly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Hiashi and Kakashi stared at Naruto with calculating eyes. Hiashi, to see the boy's network, and Kakashi, to see if Naruto's chakra levels were either increasing, or decreasing.

The Hyuuga noticed that Naruto's coils seemed to be growing slightly bigger which caused him to raise a brow, but thought nothing of it, figuring it was due to Minato and the others pumping chakra into his system.

After 8 minutes the seals and markings started to fade into his skin. The seal on his stomach which contained Kyuubi, pulsed red before returning back to black. Naruto's body slumped, landing with a soft thud.

Tsunade kept her hands on his head, trying to see if any damage was made. She silently looked it over and nodded her head to the others, he was perfectly fine.

They all sighed in relief but tensed when Naruto started to stir. He groaned and moaned before he opened his eyes. They all were surprised to see the sickly golden yellow eyes before they pulsed and turned into the dark blue they were known for.

Naruto sat up with groggy expression on his face before he looked around. Yawning and stretching he spoke up.

"What's going on?" he asked. Everyone in the room instantly heard the curiosity in his voice, but that wasn't what made them smile. No it was the fact there was no coldness nor hate in his voice.

Kushina walked up to him and pulled him into a surprised hug, holding him closely.

"Kaa-san?" Naruto asked in confusion. Kushina smiled even wider once she heard what he called her. She pulled away slightly to look at him.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, everything is fine." Kushina told him. Naruto looked at her, still confused before nodding his head. Minato then walked up to his son and grinned down at him, messing with his hair.

Naruto grumbled at the gesture but a small smile was on his face. However it quickly turned to a frown, his eyes pulsing, switching back to the menacing hate filled yellow eyes, but only for a moment before switching back.

The others thought they saw it but dismissed it, thinking it was their imagination.

It was far from it.

* * *

**Uchiha compound**

Izumi walked into the kitchen where her mother was currently cooking dinner, a confused expression her face.

"Kaa-san, do you know where Naruto-kun is?" She asked. Mikoto blinked before turning around to her.

"Isn't he still in the room?" Mikoto asked her daughter who only shook her head. Mikoto frowned before turning her attention to Sasuke who walked in the room.

"Sasuke, have you seen Naruto-kun? Did he leave?" Mikoto wondered. Sasuke gave a shrug.

"He was still there by the time I left. He probably gave up and went home. I'll see him tomorrow at school." Sasuke stated. Mikoto gave a nod, still concerned about the blonde boy.

Izumi frowned as she was in her thoughts. They all left once they figured out Naruto entered his mindscape to talk with Kyuubi, as they didn't want to disturb him. But now he was gone. She hoped he was okay, they all hoped he was okay.

But he wasn't.

* * *

**Alright there is the next chapter of Kami on earth. Sorry it's so short, figured it would be best to stop here. Next chapter will have a time skip and a summary of what 'Naruto' has been up too. I will also explain how Juubi was sealed into him as well.**

**Hope you enjoyed, now…**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**OvO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, here is the third chapter for Kami on earth. But I want to make a quick shout out to the people who haven't figured out my style of writing. **

**One. I hate Hinata, Minato and Jiraiya. Don't expect any happy shit from me about them in MY stories.**

**Two. While I don't mind Happy go lucky Naruto, it gets quite annoying for me as a writer and reader.**

**Three. I don't believe in the Namikaze or Konoha. Usually in my stories, Naruto will lead Konoha into destruction.**

**Four. Did I mention I really hate Hinata, Minato and Jiraiya? I think I did.**

**Anyway, that's it lets get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" A young Naruto of 5 years old called. Kushina who was busy watching over Mito and Menma looked towards the oldest of the three with a curious yet bored expression._

_Once Naruto was sure he got her attention he raised up the picture he made, it was of him and his family. Though to Kushina it was just a bunch of scribbles._

"_Look Kaa-san! It's a drawing of all of us!" Naruto grinned. Kushina gave a small fake unamused smile. _

"_That's great Naruto." Kushina said before she left real quick. Menma who noticed his brother stood up and snatched the picture from him while Naruto gave a shout of protest._

"_What is this? This is completely stupid! Why is the sun smiling?" Menma asked before Naruto snatched back and glared at the boy._

"_The sun is smiling because it likes to smile!" Naruto stated, anger in his voice. Menma growled and snatched it back from Naruto._

"_Don't snatch!" Menma scolded, while Naruto glared even harder._

"_Give it back!" Naruto ordered. Menma gave a sneer till Mito grabbed it from Menma and ripped the picture to pieces, gaining a look of horror from Naruto._

"_There, no more fighting." Mito smiled. Menma huffed in annoyance while Naruto was getting red. Just as he was about to yell, Kushina came back into the room gaining Naruto's attention._

"_Kaa-san! Mito ripped up my picture!"Naruto told her, pointing at the scraps of ripped paper. Kushina sighed and looked at Mito._

"_Why did you rip his paper?"She wondered but really didn't care, she was tired dammit!_

"_Because Menma and Naruto were fighting over it, so to stop their fighting I ripped it up, no more fighting." Mito smiled at her mother than at her brothers._

_Naruto growled, wanting to push her. But just as he was about to Kushina spoke._

"_Naruto, clean that mess up." She told him. Naruto blinked then looked at his mother._

"_What? Why?! I didn't make the mess! She did!" Naruto pointed at her._

"_Yes, but you're the older brother. And as the oldest you should clean up after your young siblings. Besides Menma and Mito need to go out and start training. So clean this mess up." Kushina told him._

"_No! Mito ripped u my picture! She should clean it up!" Naruto yelled, tears at the corner of his eyes. Kushina blinked before narrowing her eyes._

"_Did you just tell me no little boy?"Kushina asked. Naruto heard the tone she used but didn't care. What Mito did was not fair and his mother was doing nothing about it!_

"_I'm not picking it up!" Naruto declared._

_The next 10 minutes in the house was filled with nothing but cries and screams of Naruto Namikaze._

* * *

_"Hey Tou-san can we go train now?" Naruto asked. Minato was in his home office trying to sort somethings out. _

_"Not now Naruto I'm busy. Maybe next time." Minato answered, still focused on his work. _

_"But Tou-san! That's what you said last time! And the time before that! Why is it when Mito or Menma asks, you and Kaa-san jump at the chance but shoo me away?" Naruto wondered_

_"Naruto I'm busy. Go ask your mother." Minato replied, not looking up from his desk._

_"I did! But she said ask you." Naruto said, remembering the look of annoyance she had when he asked her. _

_"Well what is she doing?" Minato replied with a raised eye brow, but still looking at the clan paperwork. _

_"Training Mito and Menma. Now please?" Naruto pleaded. _

_"She's training them now? Why didn't she tell me?" Minato asked in a confused tone as he stood up to join them._

_"Tou-san!" Naruto called. _

_"Sorry Naruto but I need to train Mito and Menma as well, your mother may need help. Go play with your friends or something." Minato told him with a wave of his hand as he started walking out the room._

_Naruto just stood there with a look of hurt and anger on his face before he shut his eyes and cried out._

"_WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO PUSH ME AWAY?!" The boy screamed causing Minato to stop in his tracks and look in confusion. _

"_Why is it always me that has to be ignored? Why can't I be seen or spoken to for once?! It's always Mito and Menma! You are all so stupid!" Naruto screamed before his face was slapped, hard._

_The blonde fell to the ground, a red hand print on his cheek. His blue eyes looked up to the annoyed sky blue eyes of his father._

"_Watch your mouth __boy__. You should be happy you still even have a place to call home. I want you to go to your room and stay there. GO!" Minato yelled causing tears to well up in Naruto's eyes before he ran out the room and to his own._

* * *

_A six year old Naruto sighed as he gazed at the koi pond in his family's backyard. A sad look was etched onto Naruto's face as he thought about his life for the past few years since he could remember. _

_No matter how he tried, he could not connect with his family. His brother was a wanna be bully, and a spoiled brat. Mito was just, ugh. That cheery attitude she had all the time annoyed the hell out of him, not everything was as good as it seemed, but she didn't see that. Naïve brat._

_And his parents. They saw him as a monster. The monster that his own father sealed into him…Kyuubi. He found this out not to long ago. On his sixth birthday actually, which was about 8 months ago and was terrible. _

_Time and time again, Naruto tried to get his parents to see he was not Kyuubi, he was Naruto Namikaze! Their son! But they couldn't see that. Naruto spent time and time again to gain his mothers affection, and have his father be proud of him, but he just…couldn't._

_His stomach started to rumble which prompted him in grabbing it and giving another sigh. The blonde boy looked towards the arcadia door which showed his mother in the kitchen. She didn't seem busy, and his siblings were out of the house, so maybe…just maybe, this could be his chance._

_Naruto made his way inside the house and locked the door before walking over to his mother who seemed to be reading something. Over the past year, Naruto's self confidence was brought down immensely when he was around his parents, so he tended to be shy and meek around them._

"_Ex-exuse me, Kaa-san?" Naruto called in an almost quiet voice, but loud enough for Kushina to hear him._

"_Hmm?" She hummed in response, her eyes not leaving her book._

"_W-would it be o-okay for us to g-get some r-ramen today?" Naruto asked shyly. Kushina raised a brow and looked towards the boy with a slightly confused look._

"_What do you mean?" Kushina wondered. Naruto looked away from her gaze, a little afraid of being reprimended before giving glances every few seconds as he explained._

"_W-well, you took Mito and Menma to g-get some ramen y-yesterday without me, so I was w-wondering if we can get some to-today." Naruto told her. _

_Kushina hummed in thought, Naruto watching her closely with hope in his eyes. After a few moments she gave a nod._

"_Alright, I am a little hungry. Lets go." She told him, prompting him to smile. The two left the house and walked the streets of the village towards Ichiraku ramen._

_However as they walked Naruto noticed the dirty and angry looks that the villagers were giving him. They were looks of hate and malice. In response Naruto walked a little closer to Kushina, but not too close as she might get mad._

_The boy looked up to his mother to see she wore an expression of indifference which made him hurt a bit inside. Though he sucked it up as he was used to it. Just like everything else in the village that was against him._

_"Hey Kushina!" A voice called. They both stopped and looked behind them to see Jiraiya and Tsunade walking towards them. Kushina stopped walking as did Naruto, as he looked at his Godparents approach._

_They weren't a big fan of him either._

_"I knew that red hair when I see it." Jiraiya grinned. Tsunade merely rolled her eyes._

"_Is there something you need Ero-sennin?" Kushina asked which made his eye twitch and Tsunade to give a small laugh. Naruto's lips gave a small twitch but nothing much. It wasn't good to smile, especially around adults._

_"Minato wanted for us to come let you know that he wants to go over Mito and Menma's training. The kids are in there as well." Tsunade stated._

_Naruto frowned in response. Once again, Mito and Menma get special training from their parents and god parents. A large part of him wanted to yell out about his own training which was totally non-existant, but another part of him, which was afraid of being reprimended and physically and verbally scolded, told him to keep quiet._

_Speak only when spoken to._

_Kushina blinked in surprise at that before speaking._

"_I see, well lets go then." Kushina smiled. The other two adults nodded in agreement and were about to leave with Kushina when Naruto spoke out._

"_But Kaa-san! What about ramen?" Naruto asked. Kushina looked at him along with the other two adults. Her eye twitched while his god parents had a slightly serious look on their face._

"_You eat by yourself all the time, why should this time be any different? Besides this is important. Your brother and sister are way more important than just having ramen, maybe another time." Kushina brushed him off._

_Once again Naruto had a hurt look on his face as he looked down at the ground._

"_But I wanted to have ramen with you, kaa-san." Naruto told her tears welling up in his eyes as he looked up and gazed at her. For a single moment, just a moment…Naruto could have sworn he saw regret in her eyes, before it was gone, as if it was never there._

"_Naruto, your mother is right. This is important, don't you want your brother and sister to get stronger? They could end up helping you in the future because of this training." Jiraiya stated, which earned him a glare from Naruto._

"_I don't want them protecting me! I don't care about what happens to them!" Naruto shouted, his eyes flashing red in anger._

"_Enough of this!" Tsunade stated with a growl. Naruto looked towards her with a glare as well before he looked away._

"_Go ahead without me guys, I'll catch up." Kushina stated. The two gave Naruto and Kushina one more look before nodding and walking off. Kushina looked at Naruto before speaking._

"_Listen Naruto, I know you want to have ramen together, but your siblings are my main priority right now. Like Ero-Kyofu said, they could end up protecting not only you, but the whole village in the future. I'll be back soon okay, just wait for me." Kushina smiled, though her son noticed it never reached her eyes._

_Naruto looked away and gave a nod. Kushina patted his head a bit roughly before walking off after Jiraiya. His dark blue eyes gazed at her retreating back before he walked into Ichiraku's._

"_Oh hey Naruto-kun! You wanna order something?" Ayame asked with a smile. _

_"No not yet Ayame-chan. I'm gonna wait for Kaa-san to come back." Naruto told her, giving a saddened smile. Ayame nodded and walked off._

_Hours passed as Naruto waited for his mother to come back. He waited and waited and waited some more but she never came back. He was hungry, very hungry but he wanted to eat with his mother. When he looked outside it was nighttime._

_Naruto stood off from the stool and began to walk home when a something hit the back of his head. Falling to the ground with weary eyes Naruto saw a rock on the side of him._

_Touching the back of his head and looking at his hand Naruto saw blood. _

_"Who threw that?" Naruto whispered to himself and looked back to see a mob of angry villagers._

_And once he did, he could see the evil look in their eyes. They walked closer to him as he tried to get away._

"_There is no where to hide, Kyuubi! You want affection? Oh, we'll show you the best and only affection you will get in your entire life!" A man yelled as they charged at Naruto who simply screamed for his life._

* * *

"STOP IT!" Naruto hollered as he sat up in his bed, his body covered in sweat. The blonde boy gripped his head, which was currently pounding. He had no idea what was with those dreams. They felt so real, as if he remebered them clearly and they just happened.

Getting out of bed he headed to the bathroom. As he walked he glanced at the clock to see it was 6:30, meaning it was time to get ready for school. The boy continued his trek to the bathroom and splashed his face with water.

Once he looked up to the mirror, he studied himself. His hair was just a golden mop of spikes. His eyes sky blue, while he still had the three whisker marks on his cheeks. Though for some reason, his were more pronounced than his siblings.

Naruto sighed and started to wash up.

Once he was done and got dressed, he headed downstairs, where he saw his mother over the stove cooking, his father at the table reading a scroll, and his siblings eating their breakfast.

"Morning Onii-chan!" Mito greeted, which made the others glance at him. Naruto smiled and greeted his sister in turn. The blonde noticed this seemed to set his parents at ease as they greeted him as well.

The only who didn't give a real greeting was his brother, who for his part gave a grunt that reminded him of a certain Uchiha.

"Well grunt back at ya. I swear you remind me of Uke-teme so much it's not even funny." Naruto grumbled as he sat down. Menma seemed offended by this as he spoke.

"Oi! I'm an nothing like that teme! Just because I grunt like him doesn't mean I am." Menma defended. Mito giggled as she chimed in her two cents.

"Well nii-san, you kinda do act like him. Maybe if you got that duck butt hair cut, then I would really see the resemblance." Mito told him.

"Onee-chan!" Menma whined. Minato sighed as Kushina set down Naruto's bowl.

"That's enough you three, your disrupting your father." Kushina told them.

"Gomen Tou-san." The three chorused. Minato just gave a chuckle as he kept reading.

"So Naruto-kun, I heard screaming upstairs, you okay?" She asked with a worried tone. Naruto looked up at his mother as he was about to put his spoon in his mouth. He then noticed the rest of his family members looking at him as well, though Menma looked uninterested.

Naruto put his spoon down before sighing and speaking.

"Well, I've been having these…dreams, if you can call them that. But they don't seem like dreams, because they feel so real. Almost like past memories." Naruto explained.

Minato and Kushina glanced at each other, the latter with a worried look on her face while the former kept calm. The two were lucky enough that none of their children caught the look they both gave each other.

"Has this been happening a lot lately?" Minato asked, fishing for information. Naruto gave a small nod. "For how long?" The Hokage continued.

"Since a few weeks ago. I mean everything was fine then it started happening. I didn't tell you guys because I figred it would go away with time but…" Naruto sighed.

"Well Tsunade-sama won't be back for a few days, maybe I can have Inoichi help, sound like a plan?" Minato asked. Naruto gave a nod with a small smile.

"Alright then time for you three to get moving. I don't Iruka telling me how you three were late again." Kushina told them. They all nodded, said goodbye to their parents and left the house for school.

"Minato…"

"I know. It may be after affects. Don't worry kushina-chan, I'll make sure things go smoothly." Kushina nodded to Minato's statement as he left for the office, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

As Kushina thought about it more, she realized she was afraid. Deeply afraid for her relationship with Naruto. Ever since the operation a few months ago, she and her son got along really well. He was really happy and it made her happy.

Kushina knew she messed up times and times before as his mother before the operation, but thanks to it, now she had a chance to restart and forge and maintain a bond with her son. And she would be damned if she lost it because of Kyuubi.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The oldest of the three walked with his siblings to school with a blank expression on his face. He was thinking about his nightmares and what they could mean and it was bothering him.

His mother and father brushed him off so easily without a care in the world. And from what he viewed, or went through, he constantly got beatings from not only them, but the villagers as well. It scared him, and he honestly hoped these were just nightmares instead of memories.

He knew it was possible for someone to erase or implant memories into someone, the Yamanaka clan had techniques for it, meaning it was possible. But he was prettty sure his mother nor father would do that to him, well he hoped that was true.

Before he could ponder more on his thoughts, Mito yanked on his arm to get his attention.

"Onii-chan, what do you think Iruka-sensei is going to teach us today?" She asked. Naruto gave a shrug while Menma spoke.

"Probably something boring. I swear all he does is yammer on about a bunch of stupid and menaingless stuff. I mean who cares if the Shodaime hokage could use wood style and his brother couldn't, what does that have to do with me?" Menma grumbled to himself.

"Well, if you noticed, The Shodaime was the one who was able to create the village your living in with his wood style jutsu. Also who knows, it may be important to you in the future. For what? No clue." Naruto answered.

"Shut up baka! I was just rambling, I didn't ask for an answer! It was a rhetorical question!" Menma yelled. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he walked in the classroom with his siblings.

Once they walked in they saw Uchiha Sasuke sitting by himself staring out the window.

"Mito-chan!" Kiba howled as he ran over to her with a grin. Mito gave a small smile to Kiba, while the whole class noticed that the three came in. While Mito and Menma were talking to Kiba, Naruto was looking around for a seat, but every seat was taken except the ones that were reserved for his siblings by their friends, and one seat next to the Uchiha.

"Alright class get to your seats." Iruka told them. They all listened going their separate ways. Menma sat next to Shikamaru and Kiba, while Mito sat next to Ino and Hinata. That only left Naruto, who sat next to Sasuke.

Deciding to be polite, Naruto greeted Sasuke who just gave a small glare and grunt. Naruto sighed as he gazed at the bored, though his mind was on the grumpy Uchiha next to him.

He didn't know why Sasuke disliked him so much, he didn't really do anything. After confronting him a couple of months ago the Uchiha was just not his friend.

* * *

_Naruto and his siblings entered the front yard of the academy when the oldest blonde was called, causing the three to turn around. Who they saw running towards them was Sasuke._

"_Naruto, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. You didn't show up last night for…" Sasuke stopped talking as he realized something._

_Naruto was walking with his little brother and sister. Said sister was hanging on to Naruto's arm like she was apart of him. _

_That made Sasuke realize two things. Either Naruto was playing around and going undercover to keep his plan secret, or something was seriously wrong with him that it made him like this._

_Sasuke was pretty sure Naruto despised his siblings or at the very least wasn't a big fan. He basically saw them as kids of the Namikaze, not of the Uzumaki. Which to Sasuke kinda didn't make sense but he left it alone. _

_So to see him walking around with his siblings without a care in the world, and so close without a glare, it set of alarms in Sasuke's head._

"_What the hell do you want Uchiha?" Menma spat with a look of disdain. Sasuke ignored him as he stood up and gazed into Naruto's sky blue eyes. That's also something Sasuke noticed, sky blue eyes._

"_Watch your back, Namikaze." Sasuke glared as he walked off towards class. Naruto just raised a brow before shrugging his shoulders and walked inside the building with his siblings._

* * *

Naruto gave a small sigh as he glanced at Sasuke who was gazing out the window. The Namikaze yawned, his eyes half lidded. He was still a bit tired due to the nightmares. He paid attention to Iruka for a few more minutes before figuring out the lesson was something he already knew. So that was when laid his head down and shut his eyes.

* * *

**Mindscape**

A pair of golden crimson amber eyes slowly opened in the dark room. A light seemed to shine in the room revealing the half demon Naruto who sat in his throne with a bored look on his face.

Beside him was Kyuubi and Juubi who were silent as they waited for Naruto to say something. Though when he didn't speak for a few minutes Kyuubi got irritated and spoke up.

"Oi, Naruto-kun, tell me again why you haven't killed that fake then the rest of the village?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto remained silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Because it amuses me." Naruto muttered, getting a confused look from Kyuubi.

"Amuses you? How? If anything I would think it annoys the hell out of you, knowing that this fake is ruining every chance you have to destroy the village." Kyuubi stated. Naruto smirked in response.

"Quite the contrary actually. If anything, once my plan is put in action, it will be even sweeter. To imagine the looks on their faces, the feelings of betrayal, hurt, and regret." Naruto chuckled darkly.

"You know, your one evil little boy." Juubi muttered getting an annoyed glance from Naruto before he shoo khis head and continued to exlain since Kyuubi still wasn't understanding.

"I'm allowing this fake to live for now so he can build bonds with the Namikaze clan, and every other trash in this pathetic village. Occasionally I will come out and stretch my legs but for the most part I will stay in here, going over my plans. I need to have a plan B once I destroy Konoha, where will I go from there? I have no clue at the moment, and that is bothering me." Naruto admitted.

"So he builds bonds, then you come in and sever them severely right?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded.

"While I do admit it would be entertaining to hurt them physically, it will be even more satisfying if I can destroy them physically, mentally and emotionally." Naruto told her.

"But how will you get stronger then? If your stuck in here most of the time, only coming out when you feel caged, then you won't be able to train." Kyuubi reminded. Naruto shook his head.

"No, he will be doing the physical training for me. I'm pretty sure that the Namikaze's will want to connect more with their son by training him. And occasionally we'll teach him a few things to make him stronger, but in here you two will train my mind. And help with these." Naruto smirked as his golden eye's became a pupil-less metallic silver with two tomoes in each eye.

Juubi and Kyuubi were slightly unnerved by this but relaxed before nodding. A question then popped into Kyuubi's head before she voiced it.

"Okay, I understand everything elese, but what is with the nightmares?" She asked. Juubi looked at Naruto expecting an answer as well, since she was curious too. The blonde had a small smirk on his lips as he spoke.

"Once again it amuses me. To see him flustered and wonder and doubt whether his life is real or fake is just amusing. Plus I want him to be on edge, it will keep him on his toes and want to become stronger." Naruto answered.

"And how do you know this?" Juubi asked. That's when Naruto's small smirk turned into a dark grin.

"He is me after all."

* * *

**Alright that's it for this chapter, sorry it was so short though, I don't have enough time anymore to make a chapter with 70 pages now days. Anyway here it is, a flashes of Naruto's past, and what his plan is. Expect more flashes as well, anyway, later.**

**OvO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here is the next chapter of Kami on earth. But in truth I don't really know about this story anymore. I had a plan, then as time passed, I completely forgot about it. Hopefully as I write it I'll remember or come up with another one that fits. But that's all I can do.**

**Anyway, since it's been so long of an Update for this story, I've just decided to throw in a timeskip, with flashbacks relevant to whatever is going on.**

**Some asked about the harem and who is in it. Well i'm about to let you know.**

**Female Juubi**

**Female Kyuubi**

**Female Itachi**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Ino**

**That's it. Whoever was in it before and is not on the list serves no purpose anymore.**

**Anyway lets get on with the story**

* * *

**Chapter four**

_People say war is not the answer, that it only brings death and madness. They say war should only be instigated when there is no other choice. War only brings pain and suffering, however it shows the strong from the weak._

_It gives the chance to those who wish to rule. It allows them to dominate their enemies, make them pay for the wrongs they have committed towards them. Or maybe, it allows those to vent out their anger on their enemies._

_Either way, War deals with two sides._

* * *

A pair of crimson golden amber eyes opened in darkness. It was only a moment later when those eyes shifted into a pupil-less metallic silver with three tomoes.

The owner of the eyes was crouched on top of a tiled roof, gazing down at the occupants below. They were dressed in Konohagakure's Anbu outfit, custom made and modified.

The pants were black, the vest was a blood crimson, and they wore a short sleeved shirt underneath. Metal protector gauntlets were clasped to their forearms, as well as their shins which were connected to their Anbu styled boots. Strapped to their back was a Katana.

"Are we ready to move out?" A male voice asked beside the strange eyed person. This person was also dressed in the same attire as their assumed partner. However their shirt was high collared and their vest was the standard grey.

"Hai, lets get this show on the road." The strange eyed figure stated before the two jumped off the roof to start their operation.

* * *

A 14 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze yawned as he listened to his academy teacher drone on and on, giving his lesson of the day. However, some of the class wasn't listening, having their own conversation.

It's been seven years since we the readers have seen Naruto. And the boy has grown into a handsome, smart and friendly young man. He keeps his sun-kissed blonde hair shoulder length, his spiky bangs falling down against his forehead. There is no trace of baby fat in his face, which is angular and slightly muscled like his father's.

Standing up the boy stands at an impressive 5'10, which is quite tall for someone his age. His body is also well toned, which only few girls could have the pleasure of saying they have seen. The teen has the lean muscled body of a swimmer or a runner. His sky blue eyes attract many girls to him, as they hold nothing but good intent and kindness.

The teen wears a short sleeved high collared unzipped orange jacket, a black spiral imprinted on the back. Underneath he wears a black tank top. For bottoms he wears black pants that are similar to Anbu style pants but a little baggier. And as for shoes, he wears the Anbu style boots. Around his neck is the Shodaime's necklace, which Tsunade gave him after he won a bet.

Not to far from him, sitting in the upper left corner with his friends was his identical brother, Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. However Menma was just as handsome as his brother but in a more rugged way.

The youngest of the triplets, has black dyed neck length hair. He dyed it when he was 11, wanting to differ himself from his brother. Menma is also a little paler than his brother who has a nice healthy tan. He also isn't as built as his brother, barely having any muscle build at all, though he is toned. Though, Menma is just as tall as his brother, if not an inch shorter.

Menma wears a red short sleeved shirt with black shinobi pants, a white sash tied around his waist. For shoes he wears the standard black shinobi sandals.

He was currently laughing and having a quiet good time with his best friend Kiba Inuzuka who was making fun of some girls in the room.

On the right side lower left of the room was the middle child between the triplets, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. Mito is a constant head turner, as she is classified one of the most beautiful girls in her year, right beside Ino Yamanaka.

Mito's straight red hair stops at her mid back, her swept to the side bangs covering her left eye partly. Her skin tone is somewhat between her two brothers, basically fair. Mito's lips are nice and supple, which only a few boys were able to enjoy.

The girl stands at 5'8, which was a bit more than average than girls her age. Mito has an hourglass figure, her body is well toned for a girl, showing that she trains regularly. Her bust size comes up to a C-cup, which gains attention of many males.

She wears the upper half of a blue and orange jump suit, which was cut, having it now stop at her stomach. For bottoms she wears black shorts and blue shinobi sandals.

Mito, like Menma, was having a conversation with her friends, which included Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka.

Apparently the chatting was to much for Iruka, causing him to raise his voice to shut them all up. Once they were quiet, he was going to continue when the bell rang, signifying lunch.

Just as soon as they heard it, the class full of teenagers bolted for the door to start their real social hour. Naruto waited for most of the class to get out the door before he got up and left for the door.

As he walked towards it, someone grabbed his arm and held onto it. The blonde looked to who it was to see it was his girlfriend, Ino.

Ino was one of the most beautiful girls in the class, right by his sister.

Ino has platinum blonde hair, a long bang covering her right eye. Her eyes are a pupil-less teal color, black eye liner around her eyes. The girl wears a purple outfit, a sleevless button down shirt that stops at her bare toned stomach.

For bottoms she wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. For shoes she wears black shinobi shoes, she also stands at 5'7. Ino also has an hourglass figure, and a nice round plump ass. Her lips were supple and nice. Her bust was about a C-cup as well.

"Ne, Naru-kun, what's with the long face?" Ino asked as the two walked out. Naruto yawned in response before speaking.

"I've been having nightmares lately. I haven't had any in so long, it's preventing me from sleeping. Not to mention the constant headaches. My head is thumping right now." Naruto muttered.

Ino was quiet, having no suggestions. However she noticed they stopped walking and look to Naruto who was looking the other way. Her brow rose, wondering what was wrong with him.

Before she knew it though, Naruto dragged her over to a group of kids who were gossiping.

"Excuse me, but can you repeat what you said?" Naruto asked. The kids looked at Naruto and one of them spoke.

"I asked if anyone heard the killings of some Hyuuga's last night." Naruto frowned, as he then looked to Hinata who seemed to be more shy and quiet than usual.

"What can you tell me about it?" Naruto asked. The kid shrugged before he answered.

"I don't know much, but I heard someone broke in and killed some of the main branch. Maybe about 15 or 20. Apparently they were all found an hour later and the Hokage was called." The kid explained.

Naruto's frown deepened. Was that why his father wasn't home when he woke up? His mother said something about him going to the Hyuuga's for an emergency. But he never figured it would be this.

"Are you sure this is all you know?" Naruto asked. The boy nodded and Naruto thanked him before walking off with Ino to sit by a tree. She sat on his lap and studied his expression.

"What is on your mind?" Ino wondered. Naruto shook his head, holding it.

"My head just hurts is all. My question though, is why would anyone want to kill random Hyuuga members? It makes no sense. Something is wrong." Naruto muttered. Ino sighed as she played with his hair. It actually relaxed him a little and he leaned into her embrace.

Naruto closed his eyes for a few moments, enjoying Ino's actions. But his eyes slowly opened again, his usual sky blue eyes were replaced with a golden crimson amber. The blonde blinked a bit before he leaned up.

It seemed almost instantly Ino noticed the changes with her boyfriend as she gave him a lustful yet loving smile. Naruto caught it and gave his own smile before standing up to stretch, Ino by his side.

The two blondes looked over the classes of kids, one smirked and the other glared. Naruto squeezed Ino's hand to calm her, which it did.

"I can't stay long, but I just wanted to see what was going on." The teen stated. His eyes then met another, an onyx pair. The blondes smirked widened before he turned to Ino who was gazing at him with her full attention.

The blonde teen leaned down and claimed her lips, getting an instant reaction from her. This kiss was rough and lustful, but it held all the right feelings.

Once Naruto pulled away, Ino could see his eyes fade back into the sky blue everyone knew him for. The teen blinked as he looked around before giving a mental shrug.

* * *

Later that day, Naruto was found in his families weight room. He was using the punching bag, his mind cluttered with the information he received today. He really wanted to know who would just go out and kill random Hyuuga's.

It bothered him more than it should. It bothered him so much because he just had a vision a few nights ago about it. In his vision he saw the piled bodies of the Hyuuga clan members. Around those pile of bodies were four figures circled around.

It was then the bodies were set ablaze but that's when he woke up in sweat.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina called, snapping him out of his state of mind. The boy looked to left to see his mother wearing her usual house outfit. However she also wore a worried expression on her face.

"Kaa-san, you need something?" Naruto asked as he wiped the sweat off of his head with his arm. Kushina raised a brow before she spoke.

"Are you okay hun? I heard a pounding noise and I come to see well, this." Kushina gestured to the punching bag. Naruto looked towards it to see there were several large holes with the its filling pouring out.

"Um, I'll clean this up." Naruto muttered as he moved away a bit. Kushina shook her head before telling him to sit with her. The blonde did so, sitting on the work bench with her.

"I don't care about the bag hun, I care about whats going on with you. I heard you scream last night but I didn't say anything. You looked dead tired this morning but I just kept it to myself. But now, you seemed like you were deep in thought and not paying attention. What's wrong Naruto-kun? Please speak to me." Kushina pleaded.

Naruto was looking at his feet the whole time she spoke. He heard the worry in her voice and it sent him mixed feelings. On one hand he was upset that he had worrying, while on the other hand, in the deep part of his mind, he was amused that she was in angst.

Kushina heard him sigh, and it felt as if he wasn't going to share what was on his mind.

"Naruto-kun, you know you can tell me anything right? I'm always in your corner ready to support you, but I need you to come to me when something is wrong so we can fix it together." Kushina told him, grabbing his hand and gently rubbing it with her thumb.

Naruto looked at his hand which was held within hers and a frown was on his face. Kushina swore she thought she saw his eyes flicker a whole different color before turning back to blue. But she figured it was her imagination.

"It's been happening again. They have come back, the nightmares." Naruto whispered, yet Kushina still heard him. Her eyes widened a bit before she asked,

"Are you sure?" Naruto nodded, telling her he was positive. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kaa-san, I can't sleep anymore. They always keep me up. And when I do, its only for a few hours before I wake up in a sweat. I don't feel safe anymore." Naruto told her, with a tone that told her he was being dead serious.

"You don't feel safe? Do you want me to have your father order Anbu to…"

"No," Naruto stated a little loudly before he shook his head, quieting his tone. "It's not my surroundings. It's in my head. Kaa-san, it's not just nightmares anymore. I've been having battles, battles over my sanity, over control. It's like I'm fighting with myself, and I am barely winning." Naruto confessed.

"Slow down Naruto-kun. How about we start off with the nightmares, tell me about them. Keeping things bottled up inside won't help you. If you talk about it, maybe you'll feel a little better." Kushina suggested as Naruto took another deep breath.

Once Naruto was calm he began his story. "The nightmares, they always start when I was young, about 5 or so. Almost every single day, I walked the streets alone. Every time, people cursed me, ignored me, threw things at me. I always, cried for help. Help from you or tou-san, help from anyone. But no one would come," Kushina listened closely with unbelieving eyes.

"And this was in Konoha, it was always the villagers. They would tease me about how no one cares about me, that no one loved me. I would receive constant beatings, but they wouldn't kill me. They wouldn't kill me because I was the Hokage's son." Naruto clarified.

"But that wasn't the worst of it. After they had their fun, they would leave me beaten and broken. I would lay in that same spot for hours on end unconious and in pain. Then, when I did wake up, I would trudge home, but it would take a few hours since I was still a kid and didn't know which way was which." Naruto chuckled, but it was a dark humorless chuckle.

"Whenever I finally made it home, after hours of being away, I would walk in to see my family, doing their own thing, as if I was never gone. But that wasn't true," Naruto smiled, but it was twisted and filled with anger and pain.

Kushina really didn't want to hear anymore. She already knew that these weren't just nightmares. These were memories, before the sealing. The fact that he could remember everything so vividly and clear, made it obvious they were memories. But even though she didn't want to listen anymore, another part of her desired to know more.

She wanted to know what made her son, such a hateful little boy. She demanded to know, how he saw her from the way she acted; how he saw everyone. So, Kushina kept silent.

"It wasn't true because 9 of 10, either you or Tou-san would notice me and grill me with questions. Questions of where I've been, what was I up to, why was I out so late, why did I leave…things like that. As much as I wanted to explain, to cry and tell you everything, I couldn't," Naruto paused, to catch up with his thoughts.

"I would be unable to speak from the pain, still in shock of what I went through, or I was terrified it might happen again. But it wasn't a might, it was a for sure thing that It would happen again, and it did. Whenever I couldn't give you answers, you would tell Mito and Menma to go their rooms, and you would beat me." Naruto whispered, his eyes beginning to tear up.

"Even though it was just a dream, I felt the pain of every action you two used against me. It hurt my heart, it still does," Naruto stated, gripping his heart. "I already went through hours and hours of pain and torture, and when I come home to the place I should be most safe at, I'm punished?!" Naruto started to shout, his anger rising.

Kushina jumped a bit when he shouted and tried to calm him down but he wasn't paying attention to her. The blonde took a deep breath but his tears continued to run down his cheeks.

"The next day or dream whatever, it would repeat itself. I would wake up somewhere in my room that wasn't my bed. Either balled up in a corner or hiding somewhere. Then I would go to school with Mito and Menma," Naruto continued.

* * *

Outside of the door, wanting to come in to train with her brother was Mito. She was about to open the door when she heard her brother speaking in a dull anger laced tone. Curiosity gained the best of her and she creaked the door open silently to see her mother and brother sitting together.

Mito wondered what was going on then started to listen to Naruto speak and her eyes widened from what she was hearing.

* * *

"We would walk out of the compound together. The clansmen would greet and smile at Mito and Menma. However they would ignore and glare at me. As if I was a demon, a monster. It would be the same way when ever we go through the village. When we get to the academy though…it was a different story, a worst story." Naruto frowned.

"We would always get there a few minutes earlier before the school bell would ring. Kids as usual were playing, Mito and Menma were always welcomed to play. Though whenever I wanted to play too, they would call me names and bully me out. Make sure everyone was against me." Naruto explained.

"What about Mito and Menma? I'm sure they helped you right?" Kushina asked, though her voice cracked when she asked. Her eyes held sadness and hope, the latter turned to joy when he nodded.

"They helped me alright. They helped me feel even worse by bullying me as well. Menma especially," The blonde growled, as he thought about his younger twin.

Kushina's joy shattered immediately after hearing that. And Mito contined to be silent, she didn't want to believe what her Onii-san was saying. She nor Menma would do anything to hurt him.

"Menma and that mutt Kiba, would always start fights with me. Them and a few other boys would jump me before class. You would be surprised how six years olds fight one another. I didn't want to fight back, I was to scared too. Besides, I didn't have any training what so ever, unlike Menma and Kiba." Naruto spat, his anger rising once more.

"After the beatings I would take from the other kids, I would always end up late to class, even though the three of us arrived together. I would get sent to another teachers room for detention," Naruto stopped speaking, trying his best to look away from Kushina.

The woman noticed this and wondered what was wrong. "Naruto-kun, sweetie whats wrong?" It was then Naruto looked at her, his eyes told her how livid and hurt he was at the moment.

"As much as I wanted to wake up, I couldn't. no matter what I did, I couldn't wake up till it was over. Whenever, I was sent to that teachers room, there were no kids in there, it was empty, only the two of us. He would tell me to come to his desk, and when I did, he would tell me to sit on his lap. Kaa-san, that son of a bitch molested me. He molested me, every. Single. Time." Naruto informed with a tone of anger and sadness.

Kushina shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. Tears started to swell in her eyes before they were set loose.

Mito touched her cheek to feel something wet. When she inspected her hand she blinked to realize she was crying. She was in shock, that something so vile happened to her brother. Not wanting to come to terms with it, Mito left for her room, not wanting to hear anymore.

Naruto stood up and wiped his eyes as Kushina continued her silent sobbing. The blonde paced around, taking deep breaths. His head was thumping again and he needed to pace out his frustrations.

After he calmed himself down he looked towards his mother who was still in tears, looking as if she witnessed something horrible. Naruto forced himself to hold back an amused smirk, because once again, there was that part of him that enjoyed seeing her in pain.

"Do you want to hear more Kaa-san, or are you finished?" Naruto asked her. He waited a few moments, but his answer was silence.

Kushina heard him and was debating it at the moment. She really didn't want to hear anymore as she heard enough, and it broke her heart. How could she let all that happen to her baby and not notice or care? How the hell could she even contribute to the pain he went through?! Kushina wanted to shake her head, she really did but…

There was that other part who demanded that she stay and let him finish. That she was supposed to sit there and listen to all the bullshit and terrible things her son went through because she wasn't there for him. She needed to know everything that happened to Naruto up until that point where she and the others sealed his memories, so she knows how much she fucked up.

But, she also had to make sure to not let it slip to Naruto, that these weren't just his nightmares, but his memories. Because if she did, then that meant she would be forced to tell him what happened seven years ago, and why they were sealed. No, she had to make sure he thought these were just nightmares.

"No Naruto-kun. K-keep going, if you can that is." Kushina trembled, wiping her eyes and sniffing. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, playing his nightmares back. It was then he opened his eyes and continued on with his story.

"All this kept happening, until I became used to it. In my nightmares, during the beatings, my body became numb to the pain. It still hurt like hell, but it wasn't as bad. But one night, changed my dream self, If I can really call it that. In my nightmares, I wanted to do something with you. You gave me attitude about it but said yes," Naruto started…

* * *

"_Ex-exuse me, Kaa-san?" Naruto called in an almost quiet voice, but loud enough for Kushina to hear him._

"_Hmm?" She hummed in response, her eyes not leaving her book._

"_W-would it be o-okay for us to g-get some r-ramen today?" Naruto asked shyly. Kushina raised a brow and looked towards the boy with a slightly confused look._

"_What do you mean?" Kushina wondered. Naruto looked away from her gaze, a little afraid of being reprimended before giving glances every few seconds as he explained._

"_W-well, you took Mito and Menma to g-get some ramen y-yesterday without me, so I was w-wondering if we can get some to-today." Naruto told her._

_Kushina hummed in thought, Naruto watching her closely with hope in his eyes. After a few moments she gave a nod._

"_Alright, I am a little hungry. Lets go." She told him, prompting him to smile. The two left the house and walked the streets of the village towards Ichiraku ramen._

_However as they walked Naruto noticed the dirty and angry looks that the villagers were giving him. They were looks of hate and malice. In response Naruto walked a little closer to Kushina, but not too close as she might get mad._

_The boy looked up to his mother to see she wore an expression of indifference which made him hurt a bit inside. Though he sucked it up as he was used to it. Just like everything else in the village that was against him._

_"Hey Kushina!" A voice called. They both stopped and looked behind them to see Jiraiya and Tsunade walking towards them. Kushina stopped walking as did Naruto, as he looked at his Godparents approach._

_They weren't a big fan of him either._

_"I knew that red hair when I see it." Jiraiya grinned. Tsunade merely rolled her eyes._

"_Is there something you need Ero-sennin?" Kushina asked which made his eye twitch and Tsunade to give a small laugh. Naruto's lips gave a small twitch but nothing much. It wasn't good to smile, especially around adults._

_"Minato wanted for us to come let you know that he wants to go over Mito and Menma's training. The kids are in there as well." Tsunade stated._

_Naruto frowned in response. Once again, Mito and Menma get special training from their parents and god parents. A large part of him wanted to yell out about his own training which was totally non-existant, but another part of him, which was afraid of being reprimended and physically and verbally scolded, told him to keep quiet._

_Speak only when spoken to._

_Kushina blinked in surprise at that before speaking._

"_I see, well lets go then." Kushina smiled. The other two adults nodded in agreement and were about to leave with Kushina when Naruto spoke out._

"_But Kaa-san! What about ramen?" Naruto asked. Kushina looked at him along with the other two adults. Her eye twitched while his god parents had a slightly serious look on their face._

"_You eat by yourself all the time, why should this time be any different? Besides this is important. Your brother and sister are way more important than just having ramen, maybe another time." Kushina brushed him off._

_Once again Naruto had a hurt look on his face as he looked down at the ground._

"_But I wanted to have ramen with you, kaa-san." Naruto told her tears welling up in his eyes as he looked up and gazed at her. For a single moment, just a moment…Naruto could have sworn he saw regret in her eyes, before it was gone, as if it was never there._

"_Naruto, your mother is right. This is important, don't you want your brother and sister to get stronger? They could end up helping you in the future because of this training." Jiraiya stated, which earned him a glare from Naruto._

"_I don't want them protecting me! I don't care about what happens to them!" Naruto shouted, his eyes flashing red in anger._

"_Enough of this!" Tsunade stated with a growl. Naruto looked towards her with a glare as well before he looked away._

"_Go ahead without me guys, I'll catch up." Kushina stated. The two gave Naruto and Kushina one more look before nodding and walking off. Kushina looked at Naruto before speaking._

"_Listen Naruto, I know you want to have ramen together, but your siblings are my main priority right now. Like Ero-Kyofu said, they could end up protecting not only you, but the whole village in the future. I'll be back soon okay, just wait for me." Kushina smiled, though her son noticed it never reached her eyes._

_Naruto looked away and gave a nod. Kushina patted his head a bit roughly before walking off after Jiraiya. His dark blue eyes gazed at her retreating back before he walked into Ichiraku's._

"_Oh hey Naruto-kun! You wanna order something?" Ayame asked with a smile._

_"No not yet Ayame-chan. I'm gonna wait for Kaa-san to come back." Naruto told her, giving a saddened smile. Ayame nodded and walked off._

_Hours passed as Naruto waited for his mother to come back. He waited and waited and waited some more but she never came back. He was hungry, very hungry but he wanted to eat with his mother. When he looked outside it was nighttime._

_Naruto stood off from the stool and began to walk home when a something hit the back of his head. Falling to the ground with weary eyes Naruto saw a rock on the side of him._

_Touching the back of his head and looking at his hand Naruto saw blood._

_"Who threw that?" Naruto whispered to himself and looked back to see a mob of angry villagers._

_And once he did, he could see the evil look in their eyes. They walked closer to him as he tried to get away._

"_There is no where to hide, Kyuubi! You want affection? Oh, we'll show you the best and only affection you will get in your entire life!" A man yelled as they charged at Naruto who simply screamed for his life..._

* * *

"…I woke up a few minutes later to figure out that my hands were tied to a pipe over my head. I was in a dark room with bad lighting, and I was naked," Naruto whispered and that's when all the color drained from Kushina's face.

'Kami no, please don't tell me, I beg of you…' Kushina pleaded in her head, already starting to break down in tears. Naruto however ignored her as he was in a daze, continuing on with his story.

"There were slash, bruises and burn marks all over my body. I could feel the pain, even though it was a dream. I started to whimper, but I stopped when an adult came forward. He was talking to me with an insane grin on his face, but I don't remember, his words were sluggish and I couldn't understand," Naruto muttered, trying to remember what exactly the man said.

"But I do remember him unzipping his pants and the excruitating pain that came when he plunged his filfthy vile penis into my ass. I could feel the blood from the forceful entry, and the pleasured twisted grin on his face." Naruto growled, his eyes turning a sickly yellow.

Kushina couldn't take it anymore, she was now on her knees crying, shaking her head. She whispered out meaningless apologies, and Naruto just watched her. But this wasn't the same Naruto everyone in Konoha loved and adored. No this was the real Naruto who was sealed away seven years ago, that everyone hated and despised.

His sickly evil yellow eyes glared at Kushina, his face impassive. His skin was a little more pale as was his hair. The same strange appearance he took on at the Namikaze arena seven years ago once he tapped into Juubi's power and his own hateful will.

The blonde enjoyed watching Kushina cry and beg for forgivness to whatever god was listening. But it wasn't enough for him. It wasn't enough until she was on her knees in front of him, begging him to spare her life and ask HIM for forgivness. It wasn't enough until she was slain by his blade that was in his hands.

And that went for everybody else that lived in this forsaken house. They would all get on their knees and beg for forgiveness and ask for mercy. But now wasn't the time. He still had nations to conquer and several different lynchpins to kill.

Enjoying Kushina's misery as much as he could, the real Naruto returned back to the dark part of his mind, allowing the fake to surface once more.

* * *

Minato was away in his home office finishing up some clan business. Though, his mind was on the random Hyuuga killings from late last night.

It didn't make sense to him. All the Hyuuga that were killed were in no relation to each other except they were clan members. They were really killed randomly. But what really had him confused, was why did the killers pile them up into one pile, making it obvious for them to be found?

He blinked as he set his pen down and leaned back into his chair. A pondering look adorned his face.

Unless the killer's wanted their handiwork to be admired; maybe it was a message. That could be the only reason at the moment. Either way, Hiashi is not happy as it was not branch members that were killed, but those from the Main branch. Now he and his Anbu needed to keep watch on the Hyuuga clans activities. He didn't need more innocent being killed by some psychopath.

And just as he finished that thought, Kushina barged in the room without knocking. Before he could say anything, she closed it and locked it before activating the silencing seals in the room.

"Kushina what's….?" He stood up to ask what was wrong, but before he could get it out fully, she flung her self at Minato and cried into his chest. Minato blinked in surprise and looked down at his wife to see she was gripping onto his shirt while sobbing.

He sighed and hugged her close, rubbing her hair to calm her down. It took a full 10 minutes for that to happen but Minato didn't care. His wife was in need of comfort and he would give her that.

Once she finally reach the state of just tears rolling down her cheeks they sat down. She sniffed and wiped her eyes as best as she could, but the tears kept rolling.

"Now, are you going to tell me what has you so upset?" Minato asked. Kushina gave a small nod before telling him it was about his eldest son. This caused him to raise a curious brow.

Usually whenever his wife needed to tell him about Naruto, it was always good things. So for her to come to him in tears and it's about him made him a little bit worried and curious.

"Well what about Naruto? Is he okay?" Minato asked with a bit of concern. Kushina nodded.

"He's fine. Minato, he's been having the 'nightmares' again." Kushina told him and that's when Minato was on alert.

"The seal isn't broken is it?!" He asked a little frantic. Kushina calmed him down by shaking her head, telling him it was still intact. Once he sighed in relief, he asked how long Naruto has been having the 'nightmares'.

"He told me for a few months now. Minato, I've noticed lately that he's been in distress for a few days now and I finally confronted him about it. I told him to tell me what was wrong and he did. I regret a bit that I did." Kushina whispered.

"What, did he tell you something important?" Minato wondered, now fully interested. Kushina nodded immediately.

"From the moment he told me nightmares, I knew that it meant memories. Which were memories before the sealing. So I asked him what he was having nightmares about to find out his memories and to see why he hated us so much before the sealing." Kushina explained, but then took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Minato, what he told me broke my heart. His life was literally hell, there were so many wrongs that happened to him…" Kushina paused as she started to cry again. Minato calmed her down, now really wanting to know what happened to his son.

Once Kushina was calm, she told him everything Naruto told her. The curses, the beatings, the ridicule, the molestation and his rape. By the time Kushina was done, Minato's face was as white as a sheet. He was trembling and stood up and started pacing around the room.

The Yondaime Hokage couldn't believe what he just listened too. His son couldn't have gone through that could he? He was the son of the Yondaime Hokage, clan heir to the Uzumaki Namikaze clan! The villagers he lived to protect couldn't have done this to his son!

"You're lying. YOU'RE LYING!" Minato roared in rage, making Kushina jump a bit. The man continued to pace with an livid look on his face.

"I wish I was Minato, but this is the truth. Naruto said so himself. He told me that during his nightmares he could feel every single cut, slap, kick that was given to him. That's why he's been so terrified and distant lately. And it's all our fault!" Kushina claimed.

Minato stopped his pacing and looked at her in bewilderment. "Our fault? How is what happened to him our fault?!" Minato demanded.

"Because we are his parents and we let those monsters we call villagers do that to him! Minato, we contributed in the pain he was given. We were so focused on the clan, with Mito and Menma, with Konoha, that we ignored Naruto, because he was 'different' from the others." Kushina spat, her tone now filled with rage.

"We sealed Kyuubi's soul into him so it could have no way out. We both knew that the villagers would still be grieving over the loss of their loved ones and a riot would break out soon. So we used OUR son as a scapegoat for the villagers. Give them something to vent their anger out on. But we took it to far and didn't do anything about it!" Kushina shouted.

"My son, my Naruto-kun, my baby was raped! He was raped by a sick evil twisted man who was bitter because he lost something. My son's innocence, the little innocence he had was robbed from him by some fat perverted PIG!" Kushina screamed.

Minato was silent, sitting on his desk looking at the ceiling and doing his best to hold back the tears.

It was true. It was all true. It was him who decided to use Naruto as a scapegoat for the villagers, so some peace could be maintained. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that everything would just go back to normal. No, humans are a selfish species, that grieve. And when they grieve, they get bitter, then that bitterness to be directed somewhere.

And since the villagers would be bitter about losing their loved ones and such when Kyuubi attacked, he needed something for them to be bitter at or something bad would occur. The only option at the time was his oldest son.

It was he and Kushina who sealed Kyuubi's yin and yang chakra into the younger two respectively, while they sealed Kyuubi's soul into Naruto. And since that happened, Naruto was the only option at the time so they used him as the scapegoat.

But as time passed on, Minato and Kushina didn't really care anymore what happened with Naruto. Problems started to occur with the clan, within several clans actually. Minato had to make sure too that Konoha was still seen as the strongest village in the Elemental nations, despite Kyuubi's attack.

And over time, Minato Kushina also began to use Naruto as their scapegoat to vent out their frustrations. He was the eldest, so it was only right for him to take some for his siblings right? Wrong. And Minato knew that, as well as Kushina but they didn't care.

It wasn't until after Naruto started to rebel against them, to actually show everyone his hate towards them that they got worried and tried to become the parents they were supposed to be. And now that he thought about it, Naruto didn't start acting out till after he was raped.

Minato closed his eyes to prevent the tears from spilling. How bad of a father could he be? He has made so many mistakes with his son, and for what? For Naruto to go through nothing but pain for the first seven years of his life.

"Minato, what are we going to do?" Kushina asked her husband with a broken tone. Minato was silent, having no clue what he was going to do. But he pondered it for a few minutes.

"What is there for us to do? As much as I despise what has happened to our son, there is nothing we can do it about it now. The only thing we can do to help him now is give him to Inochi and see if he can permenatly erase the 'nightmares'. Other than that, we continue to live our lives, try to make up for what we put him through by loving him like we have for the past seven years." Minato suggested with a emotionless shrug.

Kushina still seemed disgusted by this, but gave a meek nod. What was there to do? They couldn't punish no one for the crimes against Naruto because it was seven years ago and they couldn't pin it on anybody. There was no point.

"Where is he now?" Minato wondered. Kushina was quiet before telling him that Naruto went out for some fresh air and would be back in a few hours.

Minato nodded, though in the back of his mind he was worried for Naruto's safety. With this Hyuuga killer out on the loose, there is no telling who else they would kill. They already killed completely random Hyuuga, whose to say they won't kill people outside of that clan?

But Naruto is one of the strongest in their family, if not the strongest. With his own small collection of personal jutsu and jutsu he learned within the clan walls and out, he was sure his son was strong enough to take care of himself.

"Minato, I want to take a trip." Kushina suddenly stated. Minato blinked before he focused in on his wife who was giving him gazing at him seriously.

"A trip? A trip to where? And with who?" Minato wondered. Kushina was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"I want to take a trip with the kids to Uzushio. I want them to fully complete their Uzumaki training. It's my duty as a clan head after all." Kushina muttered to herself, replaying the words Naruto said to her in her head.

"_The Uzumaki clan never abandon their family for anything. Not for power, not for the village, nothing. The Uzumaki care about their family and sticking as a family and is only as strong as their weakest link._"

"_There is no Uzumaki clan within this village due to you being a terrible leader. But there is one Uzumaki who will be able to bring back the clan. That one, is me_."

Minato sighed and gave a nod, which granted a small smile from Kushina.

"When are you planning on leaving?" Minato wondered. Kushina pondered it for a moment before she answered his question.

"Graduation is a month away, we will leave in a weeks time and return by then. When their training ends, I'll give them a REAL graduation test and will let you know if they passed or not." Kushina informed.

Minato was quiet before he shook his head, earning a frown from his wife.

"I'm afraid your going to have to reschedule Kushina-chan. This is a joint clan isn't? And as clan heads we both have to test our children to see if they are truly ready to begin their lives. I plan on taking them on a trip too, to the origins of the Namikaze clan. Kamikaze mountain, which is in lightning country." Minato explained.

Kushina nodded as she listened to Minato in understanding. This meant they would need to train the kids faster and harder before graduation day.

Kushina would go first, leaving the village in two days and returning in two weeks. Give the kids a day of recovery and then Minato would take them to the mountain and train them as well before returning for graduation day.

After they discussed it, they began making their arrangements.

* * *

In the well lit secret Uchiha meeting place was Naruto, the REAL Naruto. He was gazing at the tablet for what seemed to be the hundredth time since first seeing it 7 years ago. His metallic pupil-less silver three tomoed doujutsu, gazed at in wonder.

There was more to the tablet than just the story of Juubi and Naruto intended to find out what it was. But alas, now wasn't the time for that. It was time to put his plans into action.

"We have a month till graduation," Naruto spoke, seemingly to nobody. But that wasn't true, as standing behind him were a total of five people. They were silent, listening to the one they deemed as leader.

"It will only be a matter of time before phase one of our plan is complete. Step one is complete,"

"Raise the Hokage's guard." The five repeated, gaining a nod from Naruto.

"Step two?" The blonde asked, and not a moment too soon did the group chorus their answer.

"Eliminate the white eyes within the shadows." Naruto nodded once more, before asking for step three.

"The glourious beast will be unleashed, and the chosen will retreat." Naruto nodded with a smirk on his face. He turned around to face his audience.

Among them were Sasuke, Izumi, Mikoto, Ino and…

"How is Hiashi holding up, Neji?" Naruto asked his final trusted guard. Neji stepped from the shadows and spoke to his leader.

"He is not happy. If it were Branch members he wouldn't really be upset but since it isn't, that's not the case. He's having extra guard members guard the Hyuuga compound. And no one is supposed to be roaming the compound after 9." Neji explained. Naruto nodded, but it was Ino who spoke up.

"And how did you get out then?" The girl wondered. Instead of the warm teal eyes they were earlier that day, they were cold and merciless, as was her attitude. Naruto looked towards Neji with a small smile, allowing the Hyuuga to explain himself.

Neji gave a small nod to his leader, before speaking to Ino, but in actuality it was the whole group.

"Thanks to Naruto-sama's help. We were able to rally up all the branch members within the clan without Hiashi or any other main branch member noticing. Naruto-sama gave a speech, telling their options. Either perish in the flames that he would launch on Konoha, or join his rising kingdom." Neji smirked.

"It took them a few hours, but no one was able to leave unless they wanted to die. Once they decided to join Naruto, he appointed me as the future clan head of the Hyuuga clan within his kingdom. This is why I have such benefits among the branch members. I get to do as I please, and they won't say a word." Neji finished.

"Is this true Naruto-sama? Can we really trust the Hyuuga's?" Ino asked, directing a small glare at Neji who remained impassive. Naruto simply chuckled before he nodded.

"Yes we can trust Neji. Neji also has a tragic and deciving past due to his clan and the Hokage's decision. It's why I chose him as my last guard. I don't believe Neji will betray me, or any of you. So treat him as warmly as you treat each other." Naruto ordered with a soft tone. The other five gave Neji a glance before nodding to their leader.

Once that was set aside Naruto turned upon Mikoto, who like everyone else wore a impassive expression.

"Mikoto-chan, how is the rally for the rebellion coming along?" Naruto wondered. Mikoto nodded her head to him and spoke.

"It's coming along fine. Fugaku-kun is really working hard. The operation of snuffed out flame is coming along well, Naruto-sama." Mikoto informed and Naruto sighed before speaking.

"Alright, I've had enough with the sama already. You six are my trusted royal guard and I consider you family. More so than others," Naruto muttered, eyeing Ino and Izumi, both who gave small blushes. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes.

"I want you guys to be like Sasuke here who doesn't even bother using it. Only those outside of this group are forced to use it until I say otherwise. So for now, loosen up. You guys don't know how hard it is to speak to stiff uptight people. I already have to deal with elders, I don't want that from you all as well. Understood?" Naruto demanded, earning nods of agreement.

"Good. Now anyway, is Fugaku making sure none of the important information is leaking out to Minato? I would hate to have to take matters into my own hands." Naruto muttered. Mikoto nodded.

"Nothing has been leaked, and Minato is still behind the curtains. However he does want to have a meeting with Fugaku concerning the matter." Mikoto frowned. Naruto hummed, closing his eyes.

After a few moments Naruto opened them.

"Don't fret. It's most likely for Minato to give his condolences, and wondering why. As long as Fugaku sticks with the plan, he'll be fine." Naruto stated before he looked to Izumi.

"Izumi-chan, what's your status in the Anbu core?" Naruto demanded as he turned around to gaze at the tablet though he was listening to what she had to say.

"Things are running smoothly. New recruits have just come in, and there is one who has caught my eye." Izumi stated with a quiet tone. Naruto glanced behind him to look at her and raised a brow.

"Oh? And who is it?" Naruto wondered. Izumi spoke without hesitation.

"Yugo Uzuki. She's very talented in the use of a sword, even for a rookie. The girl is also skillful, and tactical." Izumi stated. Naruto kept silent until she was finished. And when she was he then spoke.

"What are you trying to say, Izumi-chan?" Naruto wondered. Izumi sighed before she answered his question.

"I want to see where this leads, Naruto-kun. May I…"

"Do as you please Izumi. Don't let my authority over you stop you. That goes for all of you. As long as it doesn't endanger the plan, me or yourselves, go ahead. But I will not be the one cleaning up your messes. Because if I have to do it, everything is being cleaned, understood?" Naruto demanded with a cold glare.

They all nodded, even Sasuke. Naruto nodded to himself before his attention was directed to Sasuke, who started speaking.

"When are you finally going to stick around instead of having the fake. It's getting annoying watching it interact happily with those you could give two fucks about." Sasuke grumbled. Ino also nodded in agreement, and watched Naruto closely.

Said blonde simply smirked before he answered Sasuke's question. His tone held amusement as he spoke, which wasn't new to anybody, since the whole situation amused Naruto.

"It will be soon Sasuke. I have…some finishing touches to put on my skills. Just a few short hours ago, the fake confided in Kushina about the 'nightmares' it's been having. Kushina knows these aren't nightmares, but memories. And what he told her really frightened her and made her…angry." Naruto chuckled at the memory.

"But that's not all, Mito also listened in on some of the confession. I could sense the negative feelings building within her. Anyway, I know Kushina well enough to know that she would go to the person who she always relies on." Naruto stated.

"Minato." Mikoto finished and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Kushina has no doubt already spoke to Minato about the 'nightmares'. They must both feel guilty but I don't really care. This guilt they are feeling, and their duty with being clan heads will fuel them to give their three precious children some last minute training." Naruto laughed a dark humorous one.

"Wait they will be training you in the village?" Sasuke asked, earning a shake of the head from his best friend.

"Of course not. Their children are clan heirs who have surpassed clan expectations. They should be given a special time of training that no other clan member can receive. They will most likely take us outside of the village and train us at the respective clan's origins. Which means Uzushio for the Uzumaki clan, and some mountain in Kumo for Namikaze." Naruto finished.

"How long do you think you will be gone?" Neji wondered. Naruto gave a shrug.

"When we depart is beyond me, but my guess is soon since graduation will be in a month. So most likely, I will be gone a month. And while I'm gone, Mikoto is in charge considering she has the most experience and knows my expectations." Naruto informed, gazing at Mikoto who nodded.

"Excellent. This meeting is drawn to a close." Naruto dismissed. The six nodded and started to file out of the room, except for Sasuke, who still leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Something you need Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke opened his eyes, his Sharingan active, glaring at Naruto. The blonde glanced at his friend and just gazed back.

"When were you going to tell us?" Sasuke asked with a small growl. Naruto raised a brow as he turned to face the Uchiha heir.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in a calm, curious tone. Sasuke growled some more and lashed out at the blonde.

"When were you going to tell us, that you were planning on aborting the rebellion?!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto simply stood there with a blank look on his face. As Sasuke continued.

"You're not serious about having the Uchiha and Hyuuga branch rebel against Konoha, that's suicide! You know that the rebellion will fail. And you want to know how I know this? Because I know you are way smarter than to make a foolish move like that. I even know that move is foolish," Sasuke spat and glared at Naruto.

"The others, especially Kaa-san, know that this rebellion is foolish. But they trust you so much, so blindly that they would follow your every move, your every word." Sasuke finished. Naruto smirked before giving a small chuckle, and then he broke out into a fit of laughter.

After he was done laughing he spoke with a wide grin, "Very observant of you, Sasuke. I'm proud to say you figured it out much quicker than I thought you would. I'm glad to know that your training in observing was not a waste of time." Naruto chuckled before he continued on.

"Yes you are right about the plan being suicide. And that was the point. I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out, and how long it would be before any of the others said anything. I also wanted to test their loyalty." Naruto confessed with a shrug.

"You did all this as a test? So does that mean none of this is real? Were just dreamers following an even bigger dreamer?" Sasuke wondered. Naruto shook his head with a chuckle.

"No, everything else is still going to go as planned. But there is a different way I'm doing it." Naruto informed and Sasuke rolled his eyes before he spoke.

"So what we passed?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. Naruto chuckled some more before giving his answer.

"YOU passed, they failed, in a way." Naruto muttered. Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"You lost me." The Uchiha stated. Naruto sighed before explaining it to his right hand man.

"You see Sasuke, your test was to see if you could figure it out before a certain amount of time, and whether you would go against me. Their test was the same. I'm positive Mikoto and Izumi figured it out, considering it concerns their clan. Neji might as well have too, but he could really care less what happens to his clan." Naruto started.

"The reason they failed, was because unlike you, they didn't try and go against me. They just stayed silent and followed my lead. That is called blindly trusting someone, as that is something I despise the most. That is the reason why Konoha has fallen so far from the once good graces, because they blindly followed a foolish man who led them to the ground and what they are today." Naruto explained.

"It shows me that they would blindly follow me no matter what. I could tell them to kill their precious loved one and they would do it. While I do honestly adore that, it could start problems. Think about it Sasuke," Naruto paused and waited for Sasuke to try and put the pieces together. But once Naruto figured out that the Uchiha still didn't understand he started once more.

"If I were to go missing for a long period of time, but suddenly showed up they wouldn't question it. That person who just showed up, could have been someone totally different under a 'perfect' henge. They could run this whole ideal into the ground, and my trusted loyal guards would help." Naruto continued.

"I need them to understand that you can't always follow someone just because they said so. Sometimes you must question yourself, and ask is this what we planned? Is this going against what we wanted. If the answer is yes, you rebel." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke finally understood what Naruto was saying yet was a little confused and voiced his confusion.

"So…your saying you want us to follow you and be loyal to you, but question your motives and actions?" Sasuke asked in a tone of uncertainty. Naruto shook his head with a sigh.

"I want you to not follow me so blindly. Simple as that and that goes for anything and anyone. I have set out a path for myself, you ALL know what this path is. If I make the wrong turn, and it leads to the opposite path, that's when you start to question. Understand?" Naruto asked.

"It's a little confusing but yes I understand." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded with a sigh of relief. Sasuke sighed as well before he asked his next question.

"So what is the real plan?" The Uchiha heir asked. Naruto gave a dark grin before he spoke.

"Well, this is what I really had in mind…"

* * *

**Next morning, Namikaze living room**

Menma yawned as he laid on the couch with a tired expression. He was in his sleeping wear as well was Mito who leaned sat in a chair reading a magazine, though the youngest could feel the tension between him and his sister and wondered what he did. He didn't bother asking though as he was to lazy to really care at the moment.

He then glanced to his older brother was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. The teen rolled his eyes, his brother always had to look cool for no reason.

His attention then was given to his parents who entered the living room with small smiles. His mother was in her usual attire and his father seemed to be ready to leave for the office. Ugh, even on the weekends his father had to work.

"You wanted to see us?" Naruto asked, still keeping his eyes closed. Menma rolled his eyes again in annoyance.

"Yes we did. We have news for you three that concerns your training." Minato informed. This gained excited reactions from each teen.

Naruto opened his sky blue eyes, with a look of wonder and a small smirk. Menma sat up straight with a smirk, and Mito lowered her magazine to gaze at both her parents.

"You three are going to be really busy this month before graduation. Because, you will be training outside of the village."

* * *

**Alright finished with this chapter. So as you guys can see, The real Naruto made an appearance more than once. And he will continue to make an appearance when nobody is around.**

**Also you now know why he hates Konoha on such a degree, and if you still say that is not enough, then I feel you should stop reading because I'm going to continue you on, whether you believe it or not.**

**Or I can just stop writing all together. Hmm.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

**OvO**


End file.
